Les Maraudeurs Première année
by Polichinelle et Hortence
Summary: Lorsque Remus apprend qu'il est accepté à Poudlard, il est à la fois fou de joie et de terreur à cette idée. Mais ses fidèles amis sont là pour le soutenir même lorsqu'il sent sa lycanthropie peser sur lui... PG à cause des mauvaises idées sugg
1. La Bonne Nouvelle

Titre: Les maraudeurs, la première année

(Ortie: woah ! ultra original !

Polly: t'avais juste à me laissé l'appeler MWPP Première année !

Ortie: Peuh

Polly: comme les deux c'est nuls, je demanderai aux lecteurs de nous donnée un titre accrocheur, siouplait !

Ortie: ouais ! Siouplait

Polly: on votera pour le meilleur XD)

Auteurs: NOUS !!!

(Polly: qui d'autre? XD)

Type: Action/aventure humour ( vous connaissez les maraudeurs ) romance (avec Lily) Angst (avec Mumus-chan) et bon, bref, TOUT !! XD (sauf spiritualité :p)

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages (jusqu'à maintenant) et l'univers appartiennent à Mme J.K. Rowling.

RÉSUMÉ: Lorsque Remus J. Lupin reçoit sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, il est aussi heureux que terrifié. Mais ils va découvrir des amis loyaux et fidèle qui le soutiendront, malgré eux, lorsque son "étrange maladie" se fera peser sur ses épaules. Voici la première année de ce qui s'annonce d'être les pires sept ans pour les professeur de Poudlard ! Que les rideaux s'ouvrent et laisse la place aux Maraudeurs !

Polly : woah ! je préfère ce résumer c'est plus facile à faire quand il y a  
pas une surexcitée comme Ortie pour me déranger ! (joke Ortie :p tu sais  
que je t'aime frangine ! :p)

BONNE LECTUREUH !!

* * *

Première Année Chapitre 1: La bonne nouvelle 

Dieu soit loué, c'était la nouvelle lune. Pas de nuit cauchemardesque ce soir, pas de mirages terrifiants ni de rêves hantés. Cette nuit là, il dormit comme un loir même s'il comptait les jours avec appréhension. L'aube s'était levée depuis peu et, pourtant, le garçon de onze ans dormait  
encore, inconsciemment heureux de sa nuit de sommeil réparateur, probablement la seule qu'il aurait ce mois-ci. Après tout, Remus J. Lupin ne se sentait bien que les nuits de nouvelle lune. C'est à ce moment, alors qu'il était tout embrouillé de sommeil et plongé légèrement dans ses rêves, qu'il reçut la meilleure nouvelle de sa vie.

- TOC TOC TOC !

Remus se retourna dans son sommeil en grognant, qui donc osait le troubler de façon si enthousiasme alors que lui-même était dans un esprit comateux et brumeux.

- BOM BOM BOM ! MUMUS !! MUMUS !! RÉVEILLE-TOI !! RÉVEILLE-TOI MON CHÉRI !!

Sans que le jeune Lupin ne puisse répondre, donné son approbation ou, encore, replongé dans ses rêves, sa mère pénétra en trombe dans sa chambre et se dirigea à toute vitesse, en évitant les montagnes des vêtements sales et rapiécées de son fils, jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit toute grande pour laisser entrer les rayons solaires.

- Maman ! Arrête ! protesta vivement Remus en se couvrant les yeux de sa couverture.

- Réveille-toi, mon ange ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer ! répliqua Mme Lupin en arrachant la douillette des mains de son enfant. 

Après que toutes les autres couvertures, plus les oreillers et le chandail qui se trouvaient dans le lit, aient passé au même traitement, le gamin agréa enfin à regarder le visage jovial de sa mère. Ses yeux étaient aussi cernées que d'habitude et encore un peu rouge des dernières larmes qu'elle avait versées. Mais, contrairement à l'accoutumé, ils rayonnaient de bonheur. C'était très rare depuis que son mari les avaient quittés, elle et son fils à la suite d'un accident qu'il ne voulut jamais comprendre, ni pardonné. Comme si c'était leur faute ! Après avoir bien étudier la mine  
réjouie de sa mère, Remus consentit enfin à s'asseoir et frotta ses yeux, aussi cernés que ceux de sa mère, lourd de sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ô mon chéri ! Je suis SI contente ! s'exclama Mme Lupin en tapant dans ses mains, qui tenaient des feuilles pliées avant d'enlacer son fils jusqu'a l'étouffé. Nous allons fêter ça ! et en grand ! Nous allons t'acheter de nouvelles robes et je t'emmène dîner dans ce restaurant Moldu que tu adores! Au diable les économies ! Aujourd'hui c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Après celui de ta naissance ! Un grand homme, oh oui ! c'est un très grand homme !

- Ma... Maman ! Tu... m'étouffes ! crachota le pauvre Remus en essayant de s'arracher à l'étreinte maternelle. J'y comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut reprit son souffle. 

Pour seule réponse, Mme Lupin brandit devant son nez le paquet de parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main. Un peu ennuyé par le manque de clarté dans la réponse, Remus s'empara des feuillets et ce mit à lire pendant que sa mère passait d'un coin à l'autre de la petite chambre miteuse à la recherche d'un vêtement convenable pour son fils.

_Chère Madame Lupin,  
J'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncez que votre fils, Remus J. Lupin, est accepté à l'institution de magie Poudlard. Nous souhaitons, cependant, précisez que nous avons pris certaine mesure de sécurité envers les autres étudiants de Poudlard. Ci-jointe à cette missive, la liste des fournitures scolaires dont votre fils aura besoin ainsi que le billet du Poudlard Express et la lettre d'admission.  
Aimablement votre,  
Professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur, ordre de Merlin troisième classe._

Incrédule, Remus prit le second feuillet d'une main tremblante et lut attentivement l'autre missive qui, cette fois, lui était adressée.

_Cher monsieur Lupin,  
Nous vous avisons par la présente lettre que vous êtes accepté à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Dans la lettre ci-jointe, vous trouverez la liste des achats à faire pour votre entrée à Poudlard ainsi que le billet du Poudlard Express. Veuillez vous rendre au quai 9¾ pour prendre votre train.  
Veuillez agréé, cher monsieur, mes sentiments les plus distingués et respectueux,  
Professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe._

_Liste des manuels et de l'équipement requis:_

_-Guide de soin pour les plantes magique niveau 1, par Magali Phleurdepau  
_

_-L'Art des potions et filtres niveau 1, par André J. Labouille  
_

_-Sort et enchantement de base, par Frédérique Fripon  
_

_-Guide de métamorphose niveau 1, par David Leclair  
_

_-Les étoiles et leur positions dans le ciel, par Luna Danlune  
_

_-L'histoire de la magie, par Grégoire Ducharme  
_

_-Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, par J.K Rowling (joke :p)  
_

_-Défense contre les attaque magique, tome 1, par G. Lafrousse_ _Vous devrez aussi vous _

_procuré les articles suivant:_ _-Trois robes de sorcier noires .  
_

_-Une cape d'hiver avec attaches d'argent.  
_

_-Un chaudron en étain modèle standard  
_

_-Des gants en cuir de dragon .  
_

_-Une caisse de vingt-quatre fioles.  
_

_-Une carte du ciel.  
_

_-Un télescope._

_Les élèves peuvent apporté un animal, soit un chat ou un crapaud ou un __hibou.  
_

_Les élèves de première année ne sont pas autorisés à apporter leur propre balai._

Sans trop y croire, Remus remit les feuilles dans l'enveloppe et leva les yeux vers sa mère en cherchant un signe approbation ses yeux. Les yeux bleu de Remus s'illumina lorsqu'il le trouva et il sauta dans les bras de sa mère en criant sa joie. Il était accepté ! Il était accepté ! Lui ! Remus  
Lupin était accepté à l'école de Poudlard ! Mme Lupin avait plus que raison, il fallait fêter l'évènement et en grand ! Lorsque l'euphorie du moment se calma, Remus fit sortir de force sa mère et s'habilla à la hâte en pigeant au hasard de vieux vêtements qui traînait. Pas besoin de  
choisir, ils étaient tous dans de piteux états. Lorsqu'il sortit et qu'il traversa le couloir de leur petit appartement, il tomba le nez dans un petit déjeuner gigantesque que Mme Lupin s'était empressée de cuisiner pour célébré l'entrée de son fils à Poudlard.

-Maman, Maman, quand est-ce qu'on va acheté mes manuels ?

-Aujourd'hui si tu veux, mon ange ! -Alors ce sera aujourd'hui ! s'exclama gaiement le gamin en engouffrant une  
tartine complète au beurre d'arachide et aux framboises. (beurk..) 

Mme Lupin ébouriffa avec tendresse les cheveux fins et châtain de son fils. C'était réellement le plus beau jour de sa vie... Mais autre chose que de la joie commença à envahir le cœur de Remus. Et si jamais on le rejetait ? Il ne pourrait jamais être un étudiant comme les autres...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

De l'autre côté de Londre, pendant que les Lupin célébraient l'évènement, Sirius Black dormait encore dans sa somptueuse chambre. Malgré tout ses efforts pour la rendre la plus lumineuse et harmonieuse, elle restait tout de même aussi sombre que son nom. Quoiqu'il fasse, l'elfe de maison trouvait toujours un moyen de redonner au décor son apparence d'origine. D'ailleurs, Black n'était pas capable de sentir cette créature qui vouait une admiration sans limite et presque divine pour sa mère. Et le fait que la première chose qu'il vit soit son visage le rendit morne toute la journée.  
En effet, ce matin-là, Sirius fut réveillé de la manière la plus déplaisante qui soit, se faire sauter dessus par un elfe de maison crasseux et probablement couvert de poux qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles avec sa petite voix aigu et criarde:

-Jeune Maître ! Jeune Maître ! Réveillez-vous ! Kreaturr vous dit de vous réveillez ! Madame votre mère, ma maîtresse bien-aimée, veut vous voir ! Debout, Jeune Maître !

-LA FERME STUPIDE KREATURR !! SORS DE MA CHAMBRE ET NE REMETS JAMAIS LES PIEDS ICI !! SALE IMMONDE PETITE VERMINE !! -Comme vous voudrez, jeune maître. Mais votre mère veut vous voir ! 

Et, au grand soulagement de Sirius, la créature puante et crasseuse s'enalla en le laissant tranquille. Malgré son envie insupportable de serendormir, Sirius fit un effort pour garder ses yeux gris ouvert et se lever. S'il ne se présentait pas, sa mère renverrait Kreaturr qui passait  
les ordres de Mme Black avant ceux des autres membres de la famille. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, Sirius enfila un peignoir par-dessus son pyjama et sortit, ses cheveux brun foncé ébouriffés. D'un pas nonchalant, il descendit les marche de l'immense demeure des Black et se rendit dans la riche salle à manger où l'attendait sa mère qui mangeait son petit  
déjeuner.  
Debout sur le seuil de la porte, Sirius attendit que sa génitrice lui adresse la parole avant de faire quoique ce soit. C'était la règle dans cette maison de sang-pur, Mme Black avait tout les pouvoirs et son mari lui cédait le moindre de ses caprices. Après trois des plus ennuyeuses minutes, Mme Black s'aperçut finalement de la présence de son fils, elle lui dit de  
s'approcher et de s'asseoir, c'est ce qu'il fît docilement.  
La maîtresse des lieux fit alors glissé une lettre avec l'enveloppe sur laquelle était frappé le seau de Poudlard jusqu'à Sirius qui n'y jeta qu'un regard. C'était un peu évident, qui serait assez imbécile pour refuser que lui, Sirius Black, fils aîné d'une illustre famille de sang pur, aille   
l'école des Sorcier ? Cette nouvelle ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Sirius, il était pourtant réjouis par la perspective de ne plus jamais voir la face crasseuse et ratatinée de l'elfe de maison au levé du jour.

-Aujourd'hui tu iras avec ton père acheter ce dont tu as besoin pour cette année. Lorsque tu seras là-bas tu m'enverra une lettre pour me dire si la salle commune des Serpentards a changé depuis ma sortie de l'école.

-Bien sûr, mais seulement si je vais à Serpentard, marmonna le jeune garçon. -Bien sûr que tu iras à Serpentard, depuis des génération pas un seul Black n'est aller dans une autre maison et... je compte sur toi pour ne pas briser cette tradition. 

Cette dernière phrase ressemblait énormément à une menace. Sirius promis discrètement et il se leva avant de salué sa mère et de repartir en direction de sa chambre. À sa grande colère, il aperçut Kreaturr qui faisait le ménage dans sa chambre.

-SALE PETIT POUILLEUX ! SORT D'ICI JE T'AI DIT DE NE JAMAIS REMETTRE LES  
PIEDS DANS MA CHAMBRE !!!

Sirius attrapa le pauvre elfe par les oreilles et il le jeta dans le corridor comme une vieille guenille. Il se jeta sur son lit et essaya de se rendormir mais en vain. Le garçon soupira et s'habilla, lorsqu'il descendis à nouveau dans la grande salle à mangé il y découvrit son jeune frère, Regulus, et son père et train de déjeuner. Sirius prit place parmi eux et  
il mangea une tartine.

-Nous partirons dans une heure au chemin de traverse.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Avec la rentrer des classes il va être plein de moldus et de sang-de-  
bourbe, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sirius.

-Vous n'avez qu'à les perdre dans l'allé des embrumes, ricana Regulus. -Tu as raison ça serait assez drôle. « Ah ! mon dieu, Seigneur, aidez-moi !  
Une photo animé, une photo animé !!! » Sirius et Regulus pouffèrent de  
rire. 

Sirius ne détestait pas les moldus mais il les trouvait inutiles, incultes...

-Va te préparé, Sirius, dit M. Black avant de sortir de la salle à mangé.

Kreaturr arriva et il desservit la place de M. Black. Lorsqu'il passa près de lui, Regulus lui donna un coup de pied. Là-dessus les frères Black s'entendait, cette chose était infecte. Au moins, qu'il aille à Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, Sirius n'aura pas à endurer l'elfe de maison de toute l'année...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-YYAAHHOO !! YEAH !! HOURRA !! ALLÉLIUA !! Voici la première chose que les Potter entendirent ce matin-là.

Mais aucun des deux, ni les domestiques, ne fit un geste pour se lever ou pour faire  
taire le gamin qui hurlait sa joie. Après tout, tous les habitants du manoir savaient qu'il était impossible de calmer James Potter lorsque celui-ci était énervé comme une puce. Donc, après le choc passé, tous se rendormir en laissant leur rêves les emporté loin du gamin turbulent. Mais,  
malheureusement pour eux, l'héritier des Potter était loin de vouloir les laissé en paix...

-PAPA ! PAPA !! RÉVEILLE-TOI !! IL FAUT ALLER AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE !! VITE!! VITE !! criait James en sautant sur le lit de ses parents.

D'un geste de baguette magique, Mr. Potter propulsa le fils turbulent sur le meuble d'à côté et tenta de se rendormir en compagnie de sa femme qui s'était rapprochée pour se collée sur son mari. Mais James n'allait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement ! Il remonta sur son père en brandissant une volumineuse enveloppe de parchemin jauni. 

- Regarde Papa ! c'est une lettre de Poudlard ! Je suis accepté !

- Sale gamin, tu croyais vraiment qu'on te refuserait ! maugréa Mr. Potter en se redressant pour passer le savon à son fils. - Argh ! non ! Arrête papa ! Mes cheveux sont assez ébouriffés comme ça ! 

En effet, il était tout simplement impossible pour James de se coiffer. Tout comme se l'était pour son père. Les cheveux noirs de jais et en bataille semblait être héréditaire chez les Potter. De père en fils, on se transmettaient cet attribut physique comme on transmet une tradition, ainsi  
que la myopie... James sauta sur son père, mais ce dernier le plaqua contre le matelas et il lui jeta son oreiller à la figure. Ils continuèrent longtemps leur lutte tandis que Mme Potter essayait de dormir, dans son coin du lit. Le jeune garçon sautait sur le lit de ses parents en les  
suppliant de se levé.

- Bon d'accord, céda Mme Potter en soupirant. On ira au chemin de Traverse,  
mais pas maintenant. Va prendre ton petit déjeuner.

- Pff... Tu as fais la promesse, tu iras au chemin de traverse. - Non, tu vas venir avec nous. 

Mme Potter embrassa son époux et ils se levèrent en rechignant. Vainqueur, James sortit de la chambre de ses parents et dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la salle à manger où il s'assit sagement, si James Potter pouvait être sage, en attendant le petite déjeuner. Gring, l'elfe de maison des Potter vint le voir quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bonjour Gring ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

-Bonjour, jeune maître, monsieur. Monsieur semble heureux ce matin,  
monsieur. 

- Oh oui Gring ! J'ai reçut une excellente nouvelle !

-Gring est heureux pour le jeune maître, monsieur. -Va chercher le petit déjeuné, je meurs de faim ! Papa et maman vont venir  
me rejoindre bientôt. - Gring va cherche le petit déjeuner de monsieur. 

James s'assit et il relut la lettre pour la deuxième fois. Un élément qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au début lui tomba dans l'œil. Une phrase stupide, dépourvu de sens, selon lui, et cruelle : «Les élèves de première année ne sont pas autorisés à apporter leur propre balai.»

-NNOONNNN !!! 

Mme Potter accouru à l'appel désespéré de son fils. En se précipitant vers lui elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Lorsqu'elle lu la phrase maudite que lui montrait son enfant elle éclata de rire, soulagée.

- Allons, un an sans balais, tu vas survivre, non ?

James fit non de la tête et sa mère ria de nouveau en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà mêlés. M. Potter arriva dans la salle à mangé en même temps que l'elfe de maison qui était chargé de plateau d'argent et de panier de fruits. Les Potter se mirent a mangé, M. et Mme Potter parlèrent de certaines commissions qu'ils devraient faire pendant l'avant-midi pendant  
que James déballait plein de chose sur la discrimination envers première année et sur l'injustice qu'il subissait. Il parlait aussi du Quidditch en affirmant que c'était un sport relaxant et pas du tout dangereux et que même les plus jeunes pouvaient y joué, lui-même était monté pour la  
première fois sur un balais à l'âge de 4 ans.

-Bon, d'accord, c'était un jouet mais c'était un balais quant même... ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air sceptique de ses parents.

Ceux-ci levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. Qu'est-ce que leur James n'irait pas inventé pour avoir le droit à son propre balai ? Mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire et continuèrent à parler de leurs histoires d'adultes en laissant placoter dans le vide leur fils unique qui dévorait à pleine dent ses céréales en rêvant de Poudlard et de Quidditch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Comme cette oeuvre est dédié aux maraudeurs, nous n'oublierons donc pas le quatrième membre du petit groupe, même si nous sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'est qu'un sale petit rat ingrat et déloyal. Mais comme il ne l'est pas à ce moment-ci de l'histoire, considérons-le comme un gentil petit maraudeur.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Peter aussi se réveilla ce matin-là avec la promesse de devenir un grand sorcier, être Préfet, rendre fier ses parents ou encore jouer dans une équipe de Quidditch. Comme tous les jeunes sorciers de l'Angleterre, d'ailleurs. Mais, tout comme Remus, il était particulièrement plus heureux que les autres. Pas qu'il soit atteint, lui-aussi, d'une maladie grave mais parce qu'il avait craint pendant de nombreuses années d'être un Crackmol, un sorcier sans pouvoir magique.  
Dieu merci pour lui, ce matin-là démentit sa crainte. Il se leva encore très tôt ce matin-là, comme à son habitude et rejoins ses parents dans la cuisine. Ils déjeunaient tranquillement en sirotant un bon café lorsque le visage rondelet de leur fils apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aussitôt, ils lui firent un grand sourire qui devait illuminé sa journée.

- Bonjour Peter, dépêche-toi de déjeuner, nous allons au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ! lui dit son père en replongeant son nez dans la Gazette du Sorcier où il lisait avec attention un article. 

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? demanda le garçon.

-Nous allons acheter tes fournitures scolaires ! s'exclama gaiement Mme Pettigrew. Nous venons de recevoir ta lettre d'admission ! 

Le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, Peter embrassa ses parents de façon sonore et se dépêcha d'obéir à son père en engloutissant ses oeufs. Tellement qu'il faillit s'étouffer avec son bacon qu'il ne mâcha pas assez. Après avoir réussi à déglutir ce qui resta coincé au niveau de la gorge,  
Peter sauta sur la lettre qui lui était adressée avec le blason de Poudlard. Ses yeux brillèrent alors de bonheur et de curiosité. Que contenait donc cette lettre qui n'avait pas été décacheter, puisque ses parents voulaient lui laisser l'honneur ? D'une main tremblante, il défit l'enveloppe et lut à haute voix la lettre presque identique à celles que Sirius, James et Remus avaient reçut. Puis, il lut la liste des manuels et des accessoires nécessaires pour suivre tous ses cours. Sa mère, une femme aux allures sévères, le prit dans ses bras.

- Je vais aller me préparé, s'exclama joyeusement Peter.

- Bonne idée, on par à 11 heure, allez, file ! dit M. Pettigrew. 

Seul dans sa chambre, le garçon choisi un simple pantalon et un chandail bleu foncé qui faisait paraître les yeux bleus de Peter. Il se posta devant un miroir et il peigna ses cheveux blond. Il était tellement heureux, lui aussi pourrait faire de la magie ! Comme tout le monde il était un sorcier (Note des auteurs: bah... enfin pas tout le monde on ne parle que des sorciers mais si nous avions dit: comme tout les sorcier il était un sorcier... bah... vous comprenez ? ) ! Habillé et prêt à l'aventure, Peter descendit rejoindre ses parent pour conquérir le chemin de traverse.

* * *

Ortie: mouais pas mal comme début Polly: Bien sur que c'est pas mal ! J'en ai fait la moitié quand même ! Ortie: pfff, idiote ! Mais tu es super méchante avec Peter, bon ok c'est pas un personnage que j'aime particulièrement mais tout de même ! Polly: tsss y'avait juste à ne pas Trahir James et Lily, culpabiliser Sirius-chan, Tromper Ronald Weasley, ressusciter Lord Vous-savez-qui et Tuer Cédric ! NAH !! Ortie: mais euh ! c'est pas de sa faute c'est J.K Rowling qui l'a forcé ! Pis où notre histoire est rendu il n'a pas fait ça ! ... et en plus Ron et Cedric sont même pas né ! Polly: mais euh !!! c'est dans l'futur pareil ! Pis j'ai été gentille lorsque j'ai écrit sa part ! 

Moony: oh ! arrêtez de vous disputez !

Patmol: Ouais, c'est lourd ! 

Queudver: M'enfin, c'est pas d'ma faute !

Prongs: Mouhahahaha ! BOMBABOUSE !!!

tous: POTTER !!!!! GRRRR  
  
Polly: Si vous aimez...

Ortie: ...envoyez des Reviews !

Polly: Si vous aimez pas...

Ortie: ...Envoyez des Reviews !

les deux: et peut-être aurez-vous une suite ! gniark gniark !


	2. Prologue

Titre: Les maraudeurs: Première année

Zauteuses: Polichinelle et Hortense

Genre: comique, drole, loufoque, dingue euh.... aventure (pas encore la romance ! ehehe)

Résumer: quoi d'autre que le titre ?

blabla des zauteuses: bah rien... Enjoy !!! and just be Happy, Happy and SMILE !! XD

* * *

PROLOGUE: 2017

Tout petit dans ses souliers, Mathew Ayott, élève de première année en attente de la conséquence adéquate à son délit, regardait tout autour de lui le bureau du Directeur. La pièce était vraiment jolie avec ses murs ronds, les nombreuses étagères de bois, le somptueux bureau et les nombreux instruments magique qui attiraient immédiatement la curiosité de tous les élèves projeter, par un méfait, dans ce bureau.

Accrochez aux mûrs, les tableaux des anciens directeurs lui faisaient des signes de compassion.

- Alors mon garçon, comme ça on s'amuse à faire du grabuge dans l'école ? réprimanda un gros homme, bien caler dans son fauteuil.

- Mais monsieur ! Ce n'était pas moi…

- N'essaie pas, le jeune, interrompit un sorcière blonde. On nous l'a déjà fait ce coup-là.

Tandis que Mathew Ayott rougissait en se dandinant encore plus d'un pied à l'autre, les portraits se mirent à se parler entre eux en se remémorant des moments mémorables de l'histoire de Poudlard. Dans certaine discussion, il était question de « Weasley » . De plus en plus malaisé au milieu de tous ces vénérable représentation de sorciers vénérés, Mathew regarda tout autour de lui pour trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant à regarder que la poussière qui s'était accroché à son soulier.

Il eut a peine à faire, d'un regard, le tour de la pièce qu'il remarqua un objet digne de toute son attention. Placé sous un verre dans un cadre en or, il y avait une carte représentant exactement Poudlard et son parc. Non seulement elle était à l'échelle mais on pouvait y voir des petits point se déplacer pour figurer les personnes présentes dans le château et même les passages secrets !

De plus en plus intrigué, Mathew Ayott s'en approcha pour mieux l'observée. Le parchemin était jauni et il y avait de nombreuses traces de doigts qui démontraient une longue utilisation. Le coin droit supérieur était légèrement brûler et il semblait qu'on avait échapper une substance semblable à du café sur le côté gauche.

Tout autour de lui, les portraits se figèrent et le regardèrent.

- Ne t'en approche pas petit ! s'exclama un directeur qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un moine. C'est le diable en personne qui a créé cette carte !

- Vous dites n'importe quoi, mon cher, répliqua un autre hommes aux cheveux roux. Cette carte est une des plus belle relique de Poudlard !

Et les autres portraits hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation en murmurant d'excitation. Les seuls qui ne manifestaient pas de nostalgie était le moine qui boudait et un vieux sorciers à la barbe blanche, un nez aquilin et des lunettes en demi-lune.

- Pourquoi ? Qui l'a créé ?

Il y eut un mouvement au sommet d'une des armoires et un bruit semblable à la déchirure d'un tissu. Les portraits, visiblement exaspérés, levèrent les yeux au ciel. Mais Mathew Ayott était fasciné. Tout en haut de l'étagère, il y avait le Choixpeau, toujours aussi vieux et rapiécé qui venait d'ouvrir sa « bouche » comme lors de la répartition. Et il se mit à chanter:

Oyez, oyez, chers amis,

J'vais vous raconter l'histoire,

La plus incroyable de Poudlard.

Celle d'une amitié trahie,

Qui semblait, pourtant,

Prête à durer éternellement.

À l'époque de ces quatre amis,

On n'trouvait pas plus unis.

Comme les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard

Au temps de leur histoire,

Il durent se séparés

Leur amitié s'est brisée.

Tout d'abord, j'vous présente Cornedrue.

Il n'y avait pas plus prétentieux et têtu.

Malgré tout, il avait un cœur d'or

C'était l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

Ensuite, venait Patmol,

Qui avait souvent des idées folles.

Il était « malheureusement, d'une beauté infernale

Et adorait les joutes verbales.

Puis, il y avait c'vieux Lunard

Des quatre c'était le moins veinard.

À la lune, il appartenait

Car malgré sa sagesse, loup-garou il était

Finalement, voici Queudver

Lui, il gardait toujours les yeux ouverts.

Indiscutablement c'était un peureux

Qui ne jouait jamais avec le feu.

Il n'y avait pas plus farceur

Et ils f'aient de vrais malheurs.

L'pauvre concierge d'Poudlard

App'la cette période les Années Noires

Approchez, approchez et écoutez en chœur

La magnifique histoire des Maraudeurs.

De nouveau, le Choixpeau devint un chapeau ordinaire, très, très vieux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Mathew.

- Qu'il faut que tu te taises et que tu écoutes, répliqua le sorcier au nez aquilin. Sur la plaque d'identification, il était écrit: Albus Dumbledore, 1971-1997. Ce n'est pas le Choixpeau qui va te conter cette histoire, mais moi. Car j'en ai été témoin depuis mes premières années de direction à Poudlard, poursuivit Albus Dumbledore. Alors assied toi et écoute bien.

Ne voyant pas de chaises pour s'asseoir, Mathew se mit en tailleur à même le sol et leva les yeux sur Dumbledore dont les yeux, même sur de la peinture, pétillait toujours. Les autres directeurs et directrices s'approchèrent à leur tour, prêts à écoutez l'histoire des maraudeurs.


	3. Quatre famille

RAR (de la part de Polly):

Astrie: Yop ! merci chère première reviwers ! Ne t'inquiète pas, malgré que je hais cette face de rat, j'ai l'intention de le pardonner pour ce qu'il fera et de ne pas lui rendre la vie trop pénible tout au long de ces sept années à suivre. Moi et Ortie savons qu'il est très important qu'il soit présent. Autant parce qu'il change le caractère de James (voir OoP o on voit que James est un "m'as-tu-vu" de première classe. Sans doute dut la constante admiration de Peter) que parce que l'avenir lui réserve un grand rôle (j'ai dit grand, pas beau !)

Agua: Yip ! merci à toi aussi de cette reviews J'ai moi aussi trouvé amusant le coup de la vengeance paternelle (encore une gracieuseté d'Ortie) quant à Kreattur, laisse-moi te dire que j'avias une envie folle de le faire pendre par Sirius ! (vengence... mouhahaha). Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre (nous l'avons fait avec tout notre amour !!:p) malgré qu'il ne soit pas rebondissant d'Aventure et même plutôt monotone (faut ben passer à travers !)

P.S: Ce chapitre aurait dut être écrit en premier. Mais comme c'est pas le cas, lisez -le en deuxième ! :)

P.S.2: Je répète aux lecteurs (qui, s'y ont se fie au nombre de reviews :p, sont deux) que nous demandons leur aide pour trouver un titre un peu plus original à cette fic. (Remarque, vous pouvez attendre que l'intrigue principale soit mise en contexte :p parce que c'est vrai que vous avez pas beaucoup de choix !)

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Chapitre 2: Quatre familles (titre du chapite gracieuseté d'Ortie) 

Mr et Mrs Black étaient des gens plutôt marginaux et même, selon les critères moldus, carrément anormaux et peu fréquentable. Mr et Mrs Black résidaient au 12, square Grimmauld, à Londres, dans la grande demeure familial de leur aïeuls. Ils étaient fiers de ce qu'ils étaient et, d'ailleurs, la seule peur qu'ils avaient étaient que les autres sorciers de leur communauté apprennent qu'ils avaient des relations avec des Sang-de- bourbe ou des moldus, ce qu'ils n'avaient, manifestement, pas.  
  
Mrs Black était une femme autoritaire. Elle était plutôt grande, avec un nez aquilin, des cheveux noirs et un regard gris qui glaçait quiconque le croisait. Ses sourcils, constamment froncé, lui donnait un air mauvais et presque cruel. Le seul trait harmonieux dans son visage était sa bouche fine et ses dents droites. Elle se déplaçait avec une grâce traînante qui avait hypnotisé, ensorcelé même, plusieurs sorciers dans son jeune temps.  
  
Mrs. Black était une sorcière au foyer. Même si ell n'avait pas grand chose à faire puisque Kreattur, l'elfe de maison qui la vénérait, faisait le ménage, la cuisine, le lavage et le repassage à longueur de journée. Mais ce qui faisait le plus plaisir à Mrs. Black s'était de martyriser son elfe et de le regarder faire le ménage à sa place.  
  
Mr. Black, lui, n'était pas très différent de sa femme, de caractère comme de visage. Tout comme sa femme, il avait les cheveux foncé mais les yeux brun. Il n'était pas particulièrement grand mais il dégageait de lui une certaine impression intimidante qui nous dictait de ne pas le contrarier.  
  
Mr. Black, beaucoup moins autoritaire que sa femme, faisait tout ce que lui dictait celle-ci. À vrai dire, même si le haut et très noble nom de Black venait de lui, ce n'était pas à lui que revenait l'autorité parental et conjugal. Mr. Black « travaillait » pour le ministère de la magie. Plus précisément, il faisait des dons au ministère en échange de certains services, puisqu'il avait hériter de l'astronomique fortune des Black.  
  
Mr et Mrs Black avait deux enfants. Selon eux, Regulus, le cadet, était le fils le plus exemplaire qu'ils auraient pu avoir, même s'ils préféraient son aîné, Sirius qui était beaucoup plus téméraire et vif d'esprit.  
  
À l'image de ses parents, Regulus Black avait les cheveux foncé et les yeux noisettes. Ses traits, étant encore jeunes à cette époque, avaient la même grâce que ceux de sa mère. Il avait la même bouche fine et les même yeux en amande. Pour un gamin de neuf ans, il était plutôt petit et il ne dégageait pas la même noblesse que son père, au plus grand déplaisir de Mrs Black.  
  
Regulus Black n'avait qu'une seule ambition, plaire à ses parents pour qu'ils lui laissent plus d'héritage qu'à son aîné. Cet rivalité n'empêchait pourtant pas qu'il admirait son aîné. Il comptait bien entrer à Poudlard dans la maison des Serpentard et faire partit de l'équipe de Quidditch pour prouver qu'il valait mieux que le chouchou. Tout pour entrer dans les petits soins de sa majestueuse mère.  
  
L'aîné, Sirius, ressemblait, comme son frère, à ses parents, même s'il n'avait pas la même personnalité exécrablement arrogante de sa mère et son père ni celle soumise de son cadet. Plutôt grand, il avait hériter des yeux gris de sa mère mais, contrairement à ceux de cette dernière, ils semblait plus profond que froid. Tous ses traits hautement harmonieux lui conférait un air royale que son air narquois renforçait.  
  
Sirius Black était loin d'être le garçon sage et attentif qu'était son cadet qu'il méprisait. D'un naturel plutôt rebelle, il connaissait par cœur, même s'il n'avait jamais pu les essayer, les sortilèges qu'on lui avait enseignés. Il était vraiment turbulent et ne cessait de faire le plus de torts possible à ceux qu'il ne pensait pas digne de connaître son nom. Kreattur, notamment, était une de ses cibles favorites.  
  
On peut le dire, à onze ans Sirius avait déjà un fort caractère de m'as-tu-vu et de dédain envers à peu près tout le monde. Mais, malgré l'influence familial, il espérait plus que tout de ne pas finir comme ses parents.  
  
Malgré leur caractère exécrable, les Black était très estimé et leur présence dans n'importe quel cérémonie rendait celle-ci soudainement très importante. Après tout, la famille Black était une des familles de noble sorcier les plus respectable de l'Angleterre et était reconnue dans le monde entier.  
  
En plus de leur aristocratie et leur noblesse, les Black étaient immensément riche et ne cessait de faire des dons aux sociétés d'aide, au ministère ou, encore, à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, histoire de préserver leur statut de famille généreuse et respectable.  
  
C'est dans cet univers aristocratique, entouré de sang pur et de respect, que fut élevé Sirius, qui sera surnommer plus tard Patmol, sans véritable affection et au milieu de complots politiques.

* * *

Mr et Mrs Potter étaient tout le contraire de Mr et Mrs Black, même si ceux-ci était une famille de ''sang-pur'' et qu'ils ne rentraient pas dans la catégorie des gens dit normaux, mais ils n'étaient pas extravagants comme Mr et Mrs Black. Enfin, même s'ils avaient, eux aussi, la réputation d'avoir une fortune assez surprenante, ils n'hésitaient pas, eux, à se joindre aux enfants de moldus et aux moldus eux-même. Même si ceux-ci ne leur rendait pas souvent visite car les Potter résidaient dans un manoir, impossible à situer sur une carte, tout près de Londres.  
  
Mrs. Potter était quelqu'un de très aimable. Le visage fin, les cheveux soyeux et bruns, elle attirait la sympathie partout où elle allait avec son sourire resplendissant de sincérité. C'est peu dire, on n'oubliait pas de remarqué chez elle son élégance naturelle que toutes les autres femmes enviaient sans être jalouse. Tout le monde s'accordait, Mr. Potter était un homme chanceux.  
  
En plus d'être une femme merveilleuse de corps, Mrs. Potter était une femme merveilleuse de cœur. Malgré qu'elle ai toujours vécu, jusqu'à son mariage avec Potter, avec de faibles revenus, Mrs. Potter avait appris à donné sans compter et tentait de l'enseigner à son fils. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur et se prêtait avec enthousiasme à ses activités favorites. C'est peu dire, mais Mrs. Potter était très appréciée de tous.  
  
Quant à Mr. Potter, ce n'était pas vraiment un colosse, ni beau ni fort. Simplement, il était Mr. William Potter. On reconnaissait facilement son appartenance à la grande famille de sorciers par ses cheveux en batailles, distribués de père en fils depuis que le monde porte des couches. Chose peu surprenante lorsqu'on apprenait que tous les Potter se ressemblaient, il avait aussi hérité de la taille menue et mince de ses aïeuls ainsi que la myopie qui s'acharnait sur les Potter comme une malédiction. Au moins, contrairement à son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière- arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père, il pouvait corriger se trouble de la vision à l'aide de ses larges lunettes !  
  
Mr. Potter était un homme jovial. Sans doute un caractère tout aussi héréditaire que la coupe de cheveux... Bref, la moindre des petites choses pouvaient lui faire plaisir. Savoir qu'un bon spaghettis à la bolognaise l'attendait à la maison, par exemple. Mais malgré son insatiable pétillement, Mr. Potter savait où était les priorité. Il travaillait au Ministère de la Magie comme directeur du département des sports magiques. Il faut dire que son jeu de chasseur au sein de l'équipe de l'Angleterre, avant qu'il ne se blesse au bras et cesse de jouer, l'avait aidé à monter à ce niveau et, par ailleurs, il considérait plus ce travail comme un passe- temps. Avec l'héritage des Potter, lui et sa femme ne manquaient pas d'argent !  
  
Leur fils unique, James, était, jurait-on, la réplique miniature de son père, exception près ses yeux bleus très pâles qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Tout le reste, sa stature, sa taille et les traits de son visage, identique, ou très semblables, à ceux de son père.  
  
James William Potter était un garçon assez turbulent. Champion junior de Quidditch, il ne cessait de vanter ses hauts-fait dans ce sport et disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il serait champion de l'Angleterre et remporterais au moins cinq fois la coupe du monde. Le seul caractère désagréable chez James était son arrogance sans limite et son indifférence face aux règles imposer par l'autorité.  
  
On peut le dire, les Potter étaient des gens charmants et bien éduqués. Même si ce n'était pas toutes les instituts publiques et les cours aristocratiques qui les considéraient comme des nobles, les gens qui semblaient le plus importants à leur yeux, leur fidèles amis, se bousculaient pour affirmer qu'ils étaient nobles de cœur.  
  
C'est donc parmi ce monde de bonté, de chaleur et d'amitié que vécut James Potter, surnommé plus tard Cornedrue par ses amis, et futur père, sans qu'il en ait conscience pour le moment du haut de ses onze ans, du Survivant.

* * *

Mr et Mrs. Pettigrow, était des gens de cœurs. Si leur lignée n'était pas aussi noble et pure que celles des Black et des Potter, les Pettigrow savaient au moins que l'important n'était pas le sang mais les actes. Après tout, ils avaient beau ne pas être riche, leur vie était bien belle dans leur petite maison moldue au milieu de la campagne Anglaise.  
  
Mrs. Pettigrow était une femme petite et grassouillette. Ses cheveux grisonnants tirés vers l'arrière et ses sourcils épais lui conféraient un air autoritaire et sévère. Mais lorsqu'on la connaissait bien, on se rendait compte que ses yeux bruns ne lançaient presque jamais d'éclair et on savait que Mrs. Pettigrow était, avant tout, une mère débordante d'affection.  
  
Mais l'habit ne fais pas le moine. Malgré son air sévère, Mrs Pettigrowétait une dure au cœur tendre. Mais seulement lorsque rien ne la contrariait, ce qui n'était pas rare, ni intentionné, car personne ne le faisait délibérément. Après tout, Mrs. Pettigrow était très bien capable de lancer un sort attraction à une des poêles accrochées dans sa cuisine et de s'en servir comme arme. Ceux qui ont subit le châtiment vous diront que c'est douloureux.  
  
Tout le contraire de sa femme, Mr. Pettigrow était grand et mince. Les seuls cheveux qui lui restaient sur la tête étaient d'un châtain très pâle. On lisait un constant étonnement dans ses yeux bleus qui lui donnait un air enfantin malgré sa trentaine avancée.  
  
Mr. Pettigrow, malgré son allure très décontractée, était un homme travaillant et téméraire. Il savait gagner son pain et, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne traînait à la tâche. Mais malgré son assurance naturel, sa femme, Mrs. Pettigrow, avait toute son emprise sur lui et était le chef familial.  
  
Quant à leur seul et unique fils, Peter, il était à l'image de ses deux parents. Petit et grassouillet comme sa mère, il avait, cependant, les cheveux, du moins ce qu'il en restait, les yeux et le visage de son père. Tout ça pour lui donner un faciès lunaire des plus sympathique.  
  
À l'image de son apparence, Peter était en effet des plus sympathique. Toujours dans la lune et très distrait, il ne cessait d'oublier les choses les plus importantes au profil des choses de moindre valeur. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être un bon fils ou d'avoir de bons résultats à l'école de moldus où ses parents l'avait inscrit parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper de son éducation.  
  
Les Pettigrow étaient des gens très bien, pour le moldus. Quant aux sorciers, on les considérait comme des faiblards. Mais qu'importe, les Pettigrows étaient très au courant que leur pouvoirs n'étaient pas très puissants et qu'ils n'étaient pas riches mais ils vivaient avec cette réalité.  
  
C'est donc parmi toute cette sincérité familial que naquit et grandit Peter, le traître que l'on nommera Queudver.

* * *

Mrs. Lupin vivait seule avec son fils qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie. Depuis que son mari l'avait quittée à la suite d'un accident grave qui avait rendu leur fils malade, Mrs. Lupin se considérait comme veuve et prenait soin de son fils en le couvant d'amour maternel en faisant son possible pour rendre sa vie la plus belle possible.  
  
On ne s'approchait jamais trop près des Lupin. Ils gardaient leur secret avidement dans la peur omniprésente que quelqu'un le découvre. Au début, Mrs. Lupin ne cessait d'affirmer à son fils qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte. Mais, peu à peu, elle se rendit compte, un peu tard, que personne n'accepterait Remus comme il était. Pauvre enfant...  
  
Dans les yeux brun pâle, rougis, de Mrs. Lupin, on lisait facilement la détermination, de rendre son fils heureux, et la résignation, qu'elle devrait y arriver seul. Malgré qu'elle soit encore très jeune, ses cheveux, autrefois bruns, blanchissaient à vu d'œil et son front était zébré de rides soucieuses. Les larges cernes noires qui bordaient ses yeux témoignaient des longues nuits passées sans fermer l'œil. Avant, elle était la plus jolie femme du monde, peut-être encore plus que Mrs. Potter. Maintenant, seul un rare sourire triste illuminait parfois son visage pour rappeler sa beauté éphémère d'autrefois.  
  
Cinq ans auparavant, Mrs. Lupin respirait la joie de vivre et était quelqu'un de toujours enjoué et souriant. Maintenant, les épreuves avait durci son caractère et elle ne laissait plus personne lui marcher sur les pieds. Pour le bonheur de son fils qui restait la seule chose qui la retenait sur terre. Jamais, au grand jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait, dusse- t-elle souffrir mille damnations comme lui disaient ses anciens amis qui la regardaient maintenant avec dégoût. Mais elle supportait tous ses regards sans broncher. Ce n'était pas une stupide maladie, même dangereuse et contagieuse, qui l'empêcherait d'aimer son fils.  
  
Remus Lupin, lui, ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Il avait les même marque de fatigue et de lassitude sur son visage encore jeune. On remarquait tout de suite ses yeux bleus ambrés qui laissait à tout le monde la drôle d'impression d'être à la fois un géant et un être minuscule devant ce regard embué, suppliant et déconcertant que ses cheveux longs cachaient à moitié.  
  
Remus aussi avait changé depuis cinq ans. Autrefois un gamin souriant et turbulent, il était maintenant taciturne et renfermé, faisant tout pour ne pas être remarqué. Remus, alias Mumus de son sobriquet affectif, essayait toujours de resté le plus inaperçu possible. Ce qui lui valut une solitude miséreuse qui exaspérait sa mère qui ne cessait de lui répéter de s'imposer et qui inquiétait ses professeur moldus qui ne comprenait pas sa maladie ni son détachement du commun des mortels.  
  
Au moins, Mrs. Lupin était là. Sans elle, il aurait sans doute finit par se tuer... Même à six ans il avait pensé à mettre tout de suite fin à sa vie, mais sa mère avait surpris son geste et l'avait arrêté. Elle avait passé le reste de cette nuit tragique à le serrer contre elle en lui murmurant qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais, tant qu'il n'y ait pas quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aimer à sa place.  
  
Maintenant, Mrs. Lupin et son fils, autrefois rayonnants, vivaient en reclus dans leur petit appartement de Londres. Ils n'espéraient plus le retour de Mr. Lupin et Mrs. Lupin devait faire tout son possible pour soulager le calvaire de son enfant adoré, en plus de travailler. Ajouter à cela toutes les nuits sans sommeil, cinq ans avaient ait des ravage sur la famille de Lupin.  
  
Dans ce petit bout d'amour, Remus Lupin, prochainement appelé Lunard, appris à vivre en donnant tout l'amour qu'il était possible d'avoir.

* * *

Polly: oula !! T T i'm not proud of this chapter... But if Ortie changed nothing, it's because she loved it. So, enjoy please ! 

Si vous aimez,

Envoyez de reviews !

Si vous aimez pas,

Envoyez des reviews !


	4. Le Chemin de Traverse part 1

RAR: (Par Polly et n'allez pas croire qu'Ortie vous bodude ! :p elle est "partie manger ( à 2:30 de l'après midi ¬¬) Joke ;p)

Agua: woah ! :P j'aime bien la philosophie de ce titre :p mais, en effet, c'est aps vraiment ce que l'on cherche. J'apprécie tout de même tes efforts XD. Et à ce que je vois, tu es une lectrice qui veint nous voir régulièrement ! MERCI !! Et juste pour ça je t'offre une suite !

Astrie: Ouais :p moi non plus j'Ai pas aimé le deuxième chapitre, l'écrire, le lire et le corriger... c'est emmerdant ! Mais bon, je pense que c'était necessaire, on t'envoie des chapitre plus trépignent ;-) Merci pour ta suggestion de titre ! MERCI aussi d'avoir lu le deuxième chapitre et d'attendre la suite :-) Sache que je dédie la part 1 de ce chapitre à Agua alors toi tu auras la part 2 ( ma préféré même si elle est pas encore écrite :p)

P.s: Euh, juste comme ca, on envoit des chapitres toutes les semaines et on publie entre vendredi et dimanche soir .

BONNE LECTURE !!

* * *

Chapitre 3 (1/2) Le Chemin de Traverse part. 1 (toujours nos super titres originaux ! T T) 

Peter Pettigrow et sa mère se servirent de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au chemin de traverse. Les Pettigrow avaient l'habitude de voyager par leur cheminée. Ce matin-là, Mrs Pettigrow y alla la première, elle avait jeter la poudre à ses pieds avant de dire haut et fort : « Chemin de Traverse », elle fut rapidement suivit par son fils, Mr Pettigrow ne pu venir avec eux, il avait beaucoup de travail au ministère de la magie, où il travaillait au département des affaires étrangères, ces jours-ci.

En faisant beaucoup de suie, les Pettigrow débarquèrent au Chaudron Baveur tandis que Tom, le barman, qui était encore dans ses jeunes année à cette époque, leur adressa un grand geste de la main pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Comme chaque fois qu'il venait au fameux pub, le jeune Peter observait avec attention les habitués rassemblés là en tentant de savoir quelle genre de créature se cachait derrière l'ombre de la capuche de ce type assis dans un coin sombre ou ce que contenait l'étrange mixture que buvait cette drôle de petite sorcière.

Comme d'habitude, le célèbre pub semblait toujours aussi miteux et sombre. Remplis de clients pendant ce temps de l'été où tous profitaient des achats des jeunes collégiens pour faire les leur. Mais Tom ne semblait pas trop s'en plaindre ! C'était bon pour les affaires ! surtout que plusieurs clients en profitaient pour rester à dormir.  
  
- Bonjour chère Madame ! salua joyeusement le barman en levant un verre qu'il était en train de nettoyer. Que puis-je vous servir aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Merci, cher monsieur, mais rien, répondit Mrs. Pettigrow en payant les trois mornilles que coûtait l'utilisation de la cheminée. Peter et moi avons des courses à faire !  
  
- Ohoh ! tu vas à Poudlard mon garçon ? demanda Tom en jetant un oeil à Peter qui restait à l'écart derrière sa mère.  
  
Mais Peter était trop timide pour répondre quelque chose d'intelligible alors ce fut sa mère qui répondit par l'affirmative à sa place et en poussant son fils vers la porte de derrière. Tom leur souhaita une bonne journée et retourna s'occuper de ses précieux verres qu'il continuait de nettoyer pour éloigner l'ennui.

Dans la cour arrière, Mrs. Pettigrow empoigna sa baguette et frappa les trois briques au-dessus de la poubelle. Le geste libéra alors le passage vers le Chemin de Traverse qui apparut comme une petite rue étroite en pavée surplombée par de nombreuses boutiques en tout genre et parcourut par de nombreux et étranges personnages.

Le chemin de traverse était bondé, comme à son habitude en ce mois de juillet, des jeunes gens qui faisaient leur achats scolaires grouillaient dans tous les coins, certains étaient suivis, d'autre suivaient, de leurs parents et d'autre, les plus vieux, traînaient avec leurs amis et camarades de classe.

La foule se pressait chez le marchand de glace, qui rafraîchissait avec plaisir ses clients, et le magasin de Quidditch qui présentait le nouveau Brossdur. Il y avait également beaucoup de gens à la petite librairie de Fleury & Bott et de nombreuses personnes entraient et sortaient de l'immense banque de Gringotts.

Peter n'était pas à l'aise dans toute cette agitation, il se sentait petit, presque inutile. Tout ces garçons plus vieux et plus fort que lui... il aimerais tant leur ressembler, il aimerais tant être leur ami. Lorsque Mrs Pettigrow se rendit compte que son fils traînait de la patte elle le rappela et elle lui dit de ne pas s'éloigner.  
  
- Nous commencerons par faire un tour chez Gringotts, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout l'argent nécessaire en poche. Quand j'étais jeune les livres scolaires ne coûtaient pas si cher. Après cela nous passerons chez Fleury & Bott, se sont des gens charmants, un jour, lorsque j'étais enfant et que je me suis perdue ils m'ont aidé à retrouver ta grand-mère, je suis sûre qu'il se souviendront de moi, même si la dernière fois que je leur ai parler c'était il y a quatre ans. Une fois je les ai vu au Chaudron Baveur...  
  
Mme Pettigrew continua à parler ainsi durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la banque des sorciers, Peter se risquait de dire quelques « Oui, maman » uniquement lorsque sa mère lui disait : « Je suis sûre que tu va les trouver sympathiques, n'est-ce pas, Peter ? ». Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immense hall, Peter ne pu s'empêcher de lancer des regards admiratifs sur l'architecture. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait chez Gringotts, mais il était facilement impressionnable. Après avoir remplit quelques formalité, les Pettigrow s'embarquèrent dans un wagon en compagnie d'un gobelin plus petit que la moyenne ( Peter se demanda même s'il n'avait pas peur de se faire écraser par quelqu'un qui ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds ). C'était la première fois qu'il prenait le wagonnet mais le jeune garçon trouva très amusante sa balade. Habituellement, lorsqu'il accompagnait ses parents à Gringotts, c'était pour quelque formalités sans importances. Mais le sentiment grisant de la vitesse du petit wagon s'estompa rapidement avec la venue de maux de cœur.  
  
- Peter ! retiens-toi, dit durement Mrs Pettigrow lorsqu'elle vit que son fils avait le haut le corps.  
  
Merlin soit loué pour le jeune sorcier, le chariot s'arrêta net devant un couloir où l'on voyait de nombreuses portes numérotées. Soulagé d'avoir échappé à cette balade infernale à bord du wagonnet de Gringott, Peter descendit d'un pas chancelant à la suite de sa mère et manqua de peu de tomber face la première tellement le trajet l'avait étourdit. Un simple regard sévère de Mrs. Pettigrow lui indiqua qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas paraître impoli et de cacher son malaise face au wagonnet.  
  
- Par ici, s'il vous plaît, suivez-moi, dit le petit gobelin de sa voix sifflante.  
  
Et les Pettigrow le suivirent à travers plusieurs intersections en voyant défiler les nombreux coffres qui s'alignait gentiment dans le couloir. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que devant le coffre numéro 408 que le gobelin ouvrit à l'aide de la clé confié par Mrs. Pettigrow. Lorsque la porte blindé s'ouvrit, Peter s'émerveilla des nombreux Gallions qu'ils y avaient. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup mais assez pour faire un joyeux petit tas. Mrs. Pettigrow en prit une petite poignée et remplit le reste de sa bourse en cuir avec des Mornilles et des Noises.

Lorsque Mrs. Pettigrow eut finit, le gobelin referma la porte et les guida de nouveau vers le petit wagon qui devait les ramener à la surface. Alors qu'il prenait place dans le wagonnet, Peter déglutit en mettant une main sur sa bouche qu'il garda pendant tout le long du trajet pour éviter de rendre son petit déjeuner.

C'est avec un soulagement sans égal que Peter finit par quitter Gringott. Il n'avait jamais aimé être secoué et, décidément, il n'était pas fait pour le Quidditch ! Lorsqu'ils revinrent sur les dallage de pierre du Chemin de Traverse, Mrs. Pettigrow entraîna son fils vers Fleury & Bott où Peter la suivit sans rechigner. Puis, ils se rendirent dans les différentes boutiques où ils trouveraient le nécessaire pour l'année scolaire. La deuxième escale fut chez Monsieur Ollivander.

Lorsque Peter entra, un peu intimidé par l'atmosphère de la pièce, il y avait une jeune fille rousse. Plutôt belle en fait, qui finissait de payer la baguette qui venait de lui échoir.  
  
-Voilà Miss Evans. 25,6 centimètres, bois de saule, poil de licorne. Cela fera 7 gallions Passez une bonne journée dit un homme aux yeux argentés qui devait être le fameux Ollivander.  
  
Toute rayonnante, la jeune fille disparue avec ses parents qui, sans aucun doute, étaient moldus. À son tour, Peter avança au centre de la petite boutique de Mr. Ollivander, poussé par sa mère.  
  
- Oh ! bonjour monsieur... ? le salua Mr. Ollivander.  
  
- Pettigrow, monsieur, Peter Pettigrow, marmonna Peter en évitant de croiser le regard du marchand de baguette.  
  
- Aaahh... oui, oui... Et vous êtes Mrs. Gertrude Pettigrow, il me semble... C'était une baguette de 32,8 cm en bois d'if, plutôt flexible avec un poil de licorne. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements. Je me trompe ? demanda Mr. Ollivander en s'adressant à Mrs. Pettigrow.  
  
- Vous avez définitivement un mémoire infaillible, monsieur ! s'exclama Mrs. Pettigrow en acquiesçant  
  
Mais, de nouveau, Mr. Ollivander s'intéressa à Peter en lui tournant tout autour tandis que le garçon se sentait complètement stupide. D'un air calculateur, le vieil homme examina de haut en bas son client. Puis, satisfait, il tira un petit tabouret et le fit monter dessus. Puis, à sa demande, Peter lui révéla qu'il était droitier et Mr. Ollivander s'empara d'un ruban a mesurer.  
  
- Cher Monsieur Pettigrow, chaque baguette que je vends est unique puisqu'on ne retrouve aucun des éléments que j'utilise plus d'une fois. Ce qui en fait la force. Les matériaux que j'utilise provient d'un peu partout dans le monde. À l'intérieur de chacun de mes produits, vous retrouverez soit un ventricule de dragon, un poil de licorne ou une plume de phénix, expliqua Mr. Ollivander en prenant tout sorte de mesure sur le bras droit de Peter.  
  
À la fin de cet examen minutieux, Ollivander reprit sa moue de réflexion et finit par se diriger vers les étagères qui supportait des centaines de petites boîtes en long qui contenaient les précieux instruments magiques.

Après avoir ouvert et refermer de nombreuses boîte, toujours sans un mot, il finit par afficher une mine satisfaite et revint vers les Pettigrow qui l'avaient observé se balancer d'une étagère à une autre au sommet d'une échelle qui vacillait dangereusement. Arrivé devant Peter, il lui présenta une fine baguette qui avait finit par prendre la poussière à force d'être oubliée dans sa boîte. Émerveillé, Peter resta bouche bée. Il avait toujours été sévèrement réprimandé chaque fois qu'il touchait la baguette de ses parents et voilà maintenant qu'on lui en présentait une ! En hésitant, il empoigna le manche et regarda la baguette.  
  
- 24,3 centimètre, assez rigide. Bois de saule et poil de licorne, une très belle bête je dois dire. Une composition pour les enchantements. Agitez un peu la baguette, Mr. Pettigrow, s'il vous plaît.  
  
Encouragé par le hochement de tête de sa mère, Peter brandit sa baguette comme s'il lançait un sort. Mais Ollivander lui enleva la baguette des main en marmonnant que ça n'allait pas. Puis, il repartit en marmonnant vers les étagères et revint de nouveau avec une autre boîte un peu plus longue.  
  
- 26,9 centimètres. Bois d'if avec ventricule de cœur de dragon. Très bien pour les métamorphose, présenta Mr. Ollivander.  
  
De nouveau, Peter prit la baguette et l'agita dans le vide. Aussitôt, il sentit la douce chaleur qui se dégageait chaque fois qu'une baguette choisissait son sorcier. Beaucoup plus en confiance, Peter l'agita encore plus et il sortit des étincelles argentées et mauve. Mr. Ollivander parut très satisfait. De nouveau, il arracha la baguette des mains de Peter et la remis dans sa boîte avant de la tendre à son nouveau propriétaire.  
  
- Bien, Mr. Pettigrow. Vous venez de faire l'acquisition de votre baguette pour la vie. Ça vous fera sept gallions, s'il vous plait.  
  
Tellement heureux de sa nouvelle baguette, Peter ne s'intéressa même pas au garçon aux cheveux très foncé qu'il percuta et, bientôt, il ajouta à ses achats, que sa mère avait miniaturisé pour pouvoir les transporter, un chaudron, une cape d'hiver, des uniformes scolaires, des gants en cuir de dragon et des fioles.

* * *

Assis confortablement, autant qu'on peut l'être, dans le sofa du Magicobus que sa mère avait réservé pour elle-même et son fils, Remus regardait défiler rapidement par la fenêtre le paysage de Londres. À peine deux heures après avoir reçut la lettre de Poudlard, Remus et Mrs. Lupin se rendaient ensemble au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fourniture nécessaire à Remus. Mais ce dernier était loin du sentiment de joie qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait découvert ce que contenait la lettre bénie. Maintenant, l'appréhension et l'inquiétude serrait son cœur qui battait avec peine et misère. Il redoutait plus que tout que les autres ne découvre ce qu'il était. Mais Remus s'efforça de sourire chaque fois que sa mère regardait dans sa direction. 

Il n'y avait presque personne avec eux dans le Magicobus. Seulement quelques sorciers qui ne pouvait pas utiliser la poudre de Cheminette ou le Transplantage. Pour les Lupin, ces deux moyens de locomotion étaient impossibles à utiliser puisque Remus ne pouvait Transplanter et que Mrs. Lupin n'avait pas les moyens d'acheter de la Poudre à Cheminette. N'empêche que le voyage dans le bus magique était une des expérience les plus fantastique que Remus avait vécu. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils prenaient surtout les métros moldus pour faire de grand déplacement.

De nouveau, Remus eut un signe d'inquiétude qui marqua son front mais, cette fois-ci, sa mère surprit son air mélancolique et lui sourit avec chaleur pour le réconforter.  
  
- Allons, Remus, une chose à la fois. Tu penseras à Poudlard une fois dans le train, pas avant, dit Mrs. Lupin d'un ton autoritaire. Nous n'avons qu'à penser aux achats aujourd'hui ! - D'accord, Maman.  
  
Il se promit qu'il profiterait de cette journée et qu'il ne penserait plus à ce qui l'attendait. Il se mit a imaginer tout sorte de scénario qui arriveraient a Poudlard et ses futurs camarades de classe. Mais ce qu'il imaginait a ce moment là était bien loin de ce que lui réservait l'avenir [1] ! Il n'allait pas tarder à s'en apercevoir ! Soudainement, ses pensées furent arrêtées par la voix du contrôleur qui annonçait d'un ton monotone l'arrivée au Chemin de Traverse.

Enthousiaste, Mrs. Lupin traîna son fils à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur devant lequel le Magicobus s'était arrêter pour les laisser descendre. Devant le fameux portail du Chemin de Traverse, Remus resta sceptique. À vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'il allait au Chemin de Traverse et on lui avait décrit le pub comme un endroit réputer dans le monde entier. Mais devant la mine, aussi miteuse que sa chambre, du pub, Remus prit une moue perplexe avant de suivre sa mère.

L'intérieur du pub le laissa encore plus stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir le genre de clients louches qu'il y avait de rassemblé autour des tables disperser dans la pièce qui était plus grande que ce qu'elle semblait vu de l'extérieur. Derrière son comptoir, Tom leur fit le même sourire radieux qu'il avait offert aux Pettigrow qui étaient passé par là dix minutes plus tôt. Toujours avec le même enthousiasme jovial, il demanda ce que cette bonne Mrs. Lupin prendrait. Mais prenant les priorité à cœur, cette dernière répondit, non sans regret, qu'elle devait faire autre chose et qu'elle y penserait en revenant.

De nouveau, Mrs. Lupin prit la main de son fils et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, dans la petite ruelle où elle tapota, à son tour, les trois briques au-dessus de la fameuse poubelle. Lorsque le passage s'ouvrit devant Remus, ce dernier resta bouche bée d'admiration devant la magnifique allé de briques, illuminée par le soleil de midi.  
  
- Voici le chemin de Traverse, Remus, dit sa mère en lui souriant. Viens, nous devons passer à Gringott. Je dois échanger cet argent de moldus contre de la monnaie courante.  
  
Impressionné, Remus ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil intrigué à tous les passants et les commerces qu'ils croisaient. Il était si curieux qu'il pouvait presque passé pour un fils de moldus. À cause de sa condition, Mrs. Lupin l'avait soustrait aux regards mauvais du monde des sorciers et, donc, il n'était pas venu au chemin de traverse depuis sa tendre enfance.

Rapidement, les Lupin réussirent à fendrent la foule et se retrouver sur les escaliers imposants de Gringotts. Ils en ressortir trente minutes plus tard avec une petite bourse tout juste remplie pour faire leur achats. En plus d'avoir fait l'échange, Mrs. Lupin avait ouvert un compte pour Remus où elle allait pouvoir entreposer toutes ses économies pour les études de son fils. Tout heureux, Remus ne prêta même pas attention à l'énorme hibou qui lui avait frôler la tête et il demanda à sa mère par où ils allaient commencer.

Après Gringott, Mrs. Lupin lui fit parcourir de nombreuses boutique où ils retrouvèrent chaudron, robe de sorcier, fioles et baguette magique. Il ne leur restait que très peu d'argent dans leur bourse mais Mrs Lupin affirmait qu'il y en aurait assez pour acheter ses livres, c'est ce qu'ils verraient bientôt car ils arrivèrent devant la boutique de Fleury & Botts. Remus sortit sa liste de manuels scolaire et il la relit :

_-Guide de soin pour les plantes magique niveau 1, par Magali Phleurdepau _

_-L'Art des potions et filtres niveau 1, par André J. Labouille _

_-Sort et enchantement de base, par Frédérique Fripon _

_-Guide de métamorphose niveau 1, par David Leclair _

_-Les étoiles et leur positions dans le ciel, par Luna Danlune _

_-L'histoire de la magie, par Grégoire Ducharme _

_-Défense contre les attaque magique, tome 1, par G. Lafrousse_

- Nous pourrions nous séparer la tâche, mon chéri, dit Mrs Lupin. Je pourrais aller chercher les quatre premiers manuels et toi les trois autre, d'accord ?

- Oui, Maman.

Mrs Lupin jeta un œil sur la liste, puis elle sourit à son fils et elle partit chercher le _Guide de soin pour les plantes magique._ Remus regarda sa liste et il devina avec brillance que le livre _Les étoiles et leur positions dans le ciel_ devait se trouver dans la section 'astronomie'. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver les deux premiers manuels, il y en avait de nombreux exemplaire sur les tablette pour la rentrer des classes. Presque tout le monde ressortait de la boutique avec l'un d'eux. Remus se dirigeait maintenant vers le livre qui lui servirait pendant ses cours de défenses contre les forces du mal lorsqu'il aperçut un autre livre qui se trouvait dans la même section : _Les loups-garous, monstres ou humains ?_ Intrigué, et même un peu inquiet par ce qu'il allait découvrir, Remus prit le livre et il l'ouvrit à la première page pour lire l'introduction.

_Bonjour, chers lecteur. Dans ce livre je vous expliquerai en détail le contenu de mes travaux, car depuis bien longtemps je fait des recherche pour mon propre plaisir, sur les créatures dangereuses mais en particulier sur les loups-garous. De toutes les créatures dangereuse tel que les vampires, les géants ou les trolls, les loups-garous doivent être les plus dangereuse de toutes. Cela s'explique facilement car les loups-garous, alors qu'ils sont toujours sous leur forme humaine, font en sorte que leur proches aient confiance en eux mais une fois la lune plein ces montres n'hésitent pas à tuer leurs plus proches parents (voir page 253, Les témoignages de victimes). La question est la suivante : 'Les loups-garous sont-ils des monstres ou des humains ?' Plusieurs personnes s'interrogent car les loups-garous sont humains 27 jours par cycle lunaire. Comme vous le découvrirez au cours de votre lecture les loups-garous ne sont PAS humain. Mais avant de vous laissez aller dans mes explications je vais vous donnez quelques notions historiques. Les loups-garous sont apparut à la fin du XIII ème siècle. Nous ignorons encore comment ce phénomène c'est produit mais plusieurs chercheurs pensent que se serait à la suite de rituel de magie noire qui se déroulait, comme il était plutôt fréquent à l'époque, durant la pleine lune. Au cour du XIV et XV ème siècle la population de loup-garou s'est accrut à une terrifiante vitesse, il y a encore de terribles répercussions qui se font sentir aujourd'hui. Depuis 10 ans, les loups-garous mordent et tuent environ 400 personnes chaque année en Europe. Plusieurs sorciers s'indigne de cette négligence du ministère, mais peut-on vraiment faire quelque chose contre ces créatures malfaisantes ? Je pense que oui et vous découvrirez, aux cour des pages à venir, comment les tuer, les reconnaître et comment faire pression sur le ministère pour qu'il nous débarrasse de ces monstres.  
  
Bonne lecture, auteur Gregor J. Ombrage  
_  
Remus allait tourner la page pour lire la table des matières lorsqu'on lui arracha le livre des mains. Il releva la tête, surprit, pour voir qui avait interrompu sa triste lecture. Il vit le visage inquiet de sa mère qui refermait avec fureur le livre avant de le déposer sur la tablette, derrière un autre livre pour que personne ne puisse le voir.

- As-tu trouver tous les livres qui te fallait, Remus ? demanda Mrs Lupin d'une voix plus sèche et plus émotive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut.

- Oui, dit Remus avant de prendre _Défense contre les attaque magique, tome 1, par G. Lafrousse_, qui se trouvait sur l'étagère à côté de lui.

-Bon, allons-y dans ce cas.

Mrs Lupin traversa la librairie d'un pas ferme jusqu'à la caisse. Remus jeta un regard amer au livre de Gregor J. Ombrage avant de rejoindre sa mère. Ils payèrent et cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient de nouveau sur le chemin de traverse, ils ne se parlaient plus mais Remus jetait à l'occasion des regards à sa mère qui signifiait : 'Pourquoi m'en veux-tu d'avoir lu ce livre ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus me parler ?' Au bout de cinq cent mètres, Mme Lupin s'arrêta et prit son fils dans ses bras avant de lui lancer un sourire réconfortant.

- Ne crois pas toute ces idioties, mon chéri, lui dit-elle gentiment.

- J'y ai pas vraiment cru, maman, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Mrs Lupin lui fit un sourire radieux avant de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle proposa à son fils d'aller voire les balais tandis qu'elle irait chercher une glace au chocolat pour lui. Remus ne se le fit pas prié et il accourut jusqu'à la boutique de Quidditch. Il s'arrêta devant la vitrine pour regarder le tout nouveau Brossdur 2. Alors qu'il se dirigea discrètement vers la porte il se passa un événement inattendu qui changea sa vie pour les années à venir... [2]

* * *

[1] Polly : Dieu ait son âme !  
Ortie : Amen !  
[2] même commentaire que plus haut.  
Wormtail, Prongs et Padfoot : On est supposé se sentir visé ? ¬¬  
Auteures : mais non ' on vous aime les gars (excluons Wormtail ¬¬)

* * *

Polly : ohoh ! ça finit en queue de poisson, hein ? hein ? hihihihi XD 

Ortie : Ouais !! c'est pour le suspens

Polly : En plus, on ne sait rien...

Ortie : avant la fin de la deuxième partie !!

Polly : En effet, nous avons séparé ce chapitre en deux parties parce qu'on le trouvait long en chien (Patmol ?) (environ 3700 mots la first part) En plus, on aurait dut vous faire attendre une semaine de plus ! PARDON !  
  
Si vous aimez,

Envoyez des reviews,

Si vous aimez pas...

Envoyez des reviews !!   
  
Patience, la part two s'en vient  
  
Polly : hey :s... j'viens d'me rendre compte que j'aurais pas aimé être a la place de Lily

Evans :s...

Ortie : vous vous rendez compte ? Lorsque James est dans le coin, Sirius est aussi, donc, Remus et Peter aussi ! T T Vivre avec 4 maraudeurs... c'est catastrophique ! Lily est une sainte T T


	5. Le Chemin de Traverse part 2

RAR:

Merci Astrie pour ta fidelité (et Agua aussi même si tu ne nous a pas envoyer de review pour cette partîe) Moi non plus j'aime pas les Ombrage (Kill all Ombrage). Merci encore ca fait vraiment plaisir tes reviews ( Polly: Pardon Astrie ' j'étais distraite quand j'ai lu ton reviews ')

Cette partie est dédié à Astrie

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Chapitre 3: le chemin de traverse partie 2 

Sirius, Regulus et Mr Black marchaient au Chemin de Traverse, discrètement accompagnés par leur elfe de maison qui portait avec peine et misère les lourds manuels et fournitures scolaires de Sirius. Les Black portaient eux-même les uniformes dont Sirius aurait besoin cette année car ils ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner à Kreaturr le moindre petit morceau de vêtement, et même s'ils l'avaient voulu (c'était d'ailleurs le cas pour Sirius et Regulus). S'ils le faisaient Mrs Black se mettrait dans une colère noire [1] car elle perdrait alors son bouc émissaire. L'avant-midi se passa à merveille, le père et les fils parlaient un peu de n'importe quoi, Sirius questionnait son paternel sur ses affaires au ministère.

- Cela fait des années que je n'ait pas eu autant d'influence_, _avec l'arriver de… de _lui_, on nous fait de plus en plus de pot de vin pour que j'appuis tel ou tel mesure de sécurité ou lois qui chasserait, selon eux, mieux les mages noirs de l'Angleterre.

Sirius hocha la tête, il savait très bien de quoi Mr. Black parlait. Ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Mr Ollivander, leur dernier escale, pour acheter une baguette magique. Alors qu'ils étaient presque au perron, ils entendirent un bruit sourd suivit d'un couinement aigu. Mr Black et ses fils se retournèrent et ils virent, avec une certaine horreur et un mépris évident, leur elfe étendu par terre et entouré des paquets qu'il portait quelques instant plus tôt.

- Vas-y, marmonna Mr. Black à Sirius, nous te rejoignons dans un instant.

Mr. Black, suivit de Regulus, se dirigea vers le malheureux Kreaturr qui s'écrasait les orteils sous une poubelle de fer qui était tout près de lui. Mr Black le traita de tout les noms et il le frappa plusieurs fois. Certains passants, qui venait généralement de famille de Moldu, s'indignaient à la vu de ce spectacle. Sirius haussa les épaules et il s'approcha de la porte alors qu'un garçon blond et rond, qui suivait une femme aux allures sévères, le percuta.

-- Hey ! lui cria Sirius, tu pourrait t'excuser !

Mais le garçon blond ne l'entendit pas et il était déjà partit à la suite de sa mère. Un peu en colère, Sirius entra dans la boutique où un homme, le même qui avait accueillit Peter Pettigrow, vint à sa rencontre.

- Hum… Mr. Black, je présume, fit Mr Ollivander après avoir observer Sirius d'un air calculateur.

- Exact, répondit Sirius, un peu étonné, en levant un sourcil

- Bien, bien… il y a toujours eut des baguettes puissantes dans votre famille…

« Ce n'est pas surprenant, nous sommes une vieille famille de sorcier de sang pur », pensa Sirius mais il garda cette remarque pour lui. Mr Ollivander prit ses mesures et lui fit essayer une ou deux baguettes. Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius rejoignit son père et son frère avec une nouvelle baguette magique, soigneusement enveloppée dans une boîte, qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Bon, dit Mr Black en se tournant vers ses fils, Julius Malefoy m'a dit qu'il y avait un ou deux objets très intéressant chez Barjow & Beurk , venez.

Sirius et Regulus suivirent leur père à travers les rues du chemin de traverse. Ils débouchèrent rapidement dans une allé aux rues étroites et sales derrière Gringotts. Il y avait de vieux sorciers miteux et des créatures aussi étrange les unes que les autres (ils virent même une harpie !). Sirius, Regulus et Mr. Black entrèrent dans une boutique qui n'avait aucune fenêtre (probablement que les propriétaires ne voulaient pas que tous puisse voir ce que contenait leur boutique.) Sirius, qui n'était jamais entré auparavant, trouva l'endroit très étrange et cela le mit très mal à l'aise. Il remarqua que son frère était dans le même état d'âme. On retrouvait une multitude d'objets aux facultés sinistres, un collier qui avait étrangler tous ceux qui l'avait porté, une étagère remplis de crâne humain, une longue aiguille tâché de sang, des bocaux remplis de morceaux humains. On pouvait lire sur les étiquettes des bocaux : Main de Raphaël Grum, Auror 1937-1970.

- Ah ! Hector Black, heureux de vous voir, fit la voix de Mr Malefoy.

- Moi aussi Julius, répondit Mr Black en serrant la main de son interlocuteur.

Mr Malefoy discutait avec Mr. Barjow, le jeune propriétaire de la boutique. Un peu plus loin, un garçon pâle et plus âgé que Sirius regardait un crâne étrange (cela devait être celui d'un vampire car on voyait deux crocs à la place des canines).

- Hector, vous devez connaître mon fils, Lucius, dit Mr Malefoy en montrant le garçon qui s'était rapprocher.

- Bien sûr (il lui serra la main), Julius, montrez-moi donc ces objets dont vous m'avez parler.

Les deux hommes, suivit du propriétaires, s'éclipsèrent à l'arrière de la boutique, laissant leurs fils derrière eux.

- Tu vas bientôt aller à Poudlard ? demanda Lucius d'une voix traînante

- Oui, cette année.

- Et toi ? Fit-il à l'adresse de Regulus.

- J'y serais seulement dans deux ans.

- Moi je suis en 5eme année.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il y eut un silence que Lucius Malefoy décida de brisé.

- Vous avez vu ce collier, apparemment qu'il aurait étranglé plus de 20 moldus !

- C'est un grand service à la communauté, marmonna Sirius.

- Ouais… j'aimerais bien l'acheter et le donner à un de ces sang-de-bourbe.

- Ouais… ou bien je pourrais t'étrangler avec !

Malefoy resta perplexe et il ne sut pas si c'était une blague ou s'il était sérieux. Regulus, lui se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais l'air moqueur de Sirius leur fit penser que ce n'était qu'une moquerie. Aussitôt, Malefoy serra les poing de colère.

- Tu devrais montrer un peu plus de respect pour les Malefoy !

- Je montre du respect à qui je veux, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules et continua de visiter la boutique tandis que Malefoy se retenait pour ne pas lui lancer un sort.

Sirius s'approcha du crâne de vampire que Malefoy regardait quelques instant auparavant. Il se demandait à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir ? Mais son attention fut attiré par la voix de son père filtrée par le rideau séparant l'arrière-boutique de la boutique. Il semblait discuter avec Mr. Malefoy et Mr. Barjow d'évènements d'actualité dont on entendait beaucoup parler ces derniers temps.

- Tout de même, il a un sacré culot, disait Mr. Black. Personne n'oserait faire ce qu'il fait !

- Moi je crois qu'il agit pour le bien de la communauté des sorciers, répliquait Mr. Malefoy. Il était temps que quelqu'un se décide à nettoyer notre communauté et le ministère des sang-de-bourbe et des cracmols.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Julius, mais je crois tout de même qu'il va un peu loin en agissant de la sorte, ajouta Mr. Black

- Il n'y a pas meilleurs moyen pour faire ce ''ménage'' que d'utiliser les manière forte, Hector, répondit Mr. Malefoy d'un ton glacial. Il faut savoir se faire respecter et pour se faire respecter, il faut être craint !

- Vous savez, ajouta le jeune Mr. Barjow pour s'introduire dans la conversation. Les gens commencent à avoir peur. Personne n'aime prononcer le nom qu'il s'est donné. On dit qu'il porte malheur…

- Ah oui… personne n'aime dire Vol…

Sirius, qui n'avait pas souvent la chance (ou la malchance) d'entendre parler de ce mage terroriste qui intimidait le ministère, n'eut pas l'occasion d'en savoir plus, une petite main crottée et nauséabonde venait de se poser sur son bras et une petite voix criarde le fit sursauter.

- Le jeune maître ne devrait pas écouter au porte, monsieur ! Couina Kreattur en s'attirant le regard haineux de Sirius.

Derrière le rideau, les trois messieurs changèrent de sujet de conversation en revenant à la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là. Sirius se retourna furieusement vers l'elfe de maison et il le fusilla du regard comme s'il espérait que cela serait suffisant pour le tuer. Malheureusement pour lui et pour le monde entier, ça ne suffit pas…

Il aurait bien voulut en savoir plus, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'un mage noir lançait des attaques depuis presque un an. Ces attaques n'inquiétaient pas beaucoup de gens au départ, tous croyaient que les Aurors allait s'en débarrasser en deux temps trois mouvement. Il n'était pas rare de voir des sorciers perdre la boule et se mettre à lancer des sorts à qui ils voyaient ! Mais plus le temps passait et plus les attaques se faisaient rapprochées et violentes. Le massacre le plus horrible se produisit pendant la fin de semaine de Pâques depuis les sorciers et les sorcières craignaient de prononcer _son_ nom. Une équipe de vingt Aurors avait été mise sur pied pour arrêter le mage, mais lorsque le ministère avait essayer de rentrer en contact avec eux, on n'avait que retrouver leurs cadavres mutilé. Près de leurs corps flottait une horrible marque : une tête de mort avec une langue de serpent, un message avait été écrit avec le sang des victime: «Lord Voldemort ne peut être vaincu». [2]

Sirius tenait toutes ces informations de la _Gazette du sorcier _mais il restait convaincu que ses parents en savaient davantage que les journalistes de la gazette savait et que le ministère empêchait les médias d'en parler.

Après avoir donner un violent coup de pied à l'elfe, Sirius se dirigea son frère qui regardait d'horribles masques. Regulus tendit les mains pour s'en emparer.

- Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça, dit Malefoy lorsque Regulus voulut bêtement porter le masque.

Regulus rougit un peu et déposa le masque.

- Ne touche à rien, Regulus, fit Sirius.

Au même moment les trois hommes sortir de l'arrière de la boutique. Mr Black et Mr Malefoy cachèrent des paquets sous leur cape.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur Barjow, fit Mr Black.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, messieurs, répondit Barjow en s'inclinant devant les deux hommes.

- Au revoir, dit Mr Malefoy, viens Lucius.

Les Malefoy sortirent suivit des Black. Mr Malefoy et Mr Black se serrèrent la main avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Mr. et Mrs Potter étaient arrivés très tôt sur le chemin de Traverse pour satisfaire leur fils qui était parvenu à les rendre presque fou à force de s'agiter dans tous les sens et en échafaudant à haute voix ses plans pour faire entrer son balai à Poudlard. Comble de malchance pour eux, à l'heure où ils avaient débarqués, les boutiques étaient presque toutes fermées. 

Heureusement, James avait trouvé très amusant de détailler les client rassemblés au Chaudron Baveur tandis que Mrs. Potter buvait la tasse de café qu'elle avait commandée pour compenser avec celle que le fils turbulent lui avait empêché de boire ce matin. Pendant ce temps, Mr. Potter lisait la _Gazette du sorcier _au bar en marmonnant des commentaires inintelligibles. Un jeune sorcier maigre, blafard et au nez crochu, venait de rentrer accompagné d'une femme discrète, probablement sa mère, pensa James. Voyant une occasion pour parler et peut-être même se faire un ami, James se précipita vers le garçon au teint pâle, de plus près James vit que les cheveux du garçon étaient très gras.

- Salut je m'appelle James Potter et toi ? Demanda James en prenant la main du garçon pour la lui serrer.

- Je suis Serverus Rogue, répondit-il

- Nom d'une citrouille ! s'exclama une vieille femme de sa voix criarde qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Elle secouait sous le nez de son mari un exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier_. Fernand, le ministère a décider de ne pas réagir face à _son_ attaque de samedi dernier.

- À l'attaque de qui ? demanda bêtement Fernand

- L'attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui ! dit la vieille femme, visiblement exaspéré par son mari qui devenait sénile.

James grogna et il jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents qui regardaient d'un œil mauvais la _Gazette du sorcier_.

- Tu as entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé samedi, demanda James à Serverus.

- Ouais… Deux Moldus et sept Sang-de-bourbe qui sont morts, c'est ça ?

James hocha la tête, il était choqué de l'expression employer par Serverus Rogue, mais il fit comme si ce n'était rien.

- C'était horrible et cruel.

- Vraiment ? Dit Severus Rogue qui baissait la voix, moi je trouve qu'ils ont eut ce qu'ils méritent. Potter… c'est une famille de sang-pur, non ?

- Ouais et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Dit James qui commençait à devenir très antipathique face à Rogue.

- Eh bien tu devrais te réjouir qu'il nous débarrasse d'eux ! Ils rentrent au Ministère et ils inventent toutes sortent de lois qui nous interdits d'utilisé tel ou tel objet ou sort qui pourrais avoir un lien avec la magie noire, qui est pourtant la plus intéressante.

James, qui n'aimait plus du tout Rogue, ne répondit pas.

- Tu es venu faire tes achats pour Poudlard ? Demanda Rogue.

- Oui.

- Moi aussi ! On pourrait y allez ensemble ?

- Non merci, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit avec un crétin dans ton genre, _Rogue_.

James avait craché ce dernier mot avec dégoût comme si c'était le pire insulte qu'on pouvait faire. Le visage de Rogue s'assombrit.

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Potter, si tu ne veux pas…

- Serverus ! dit Mrs Rogue, viens nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

Rogue jeta un regard mauvais à James, qui le lui rendit, avant de partir à la suite de sa mère. En regardant Rogue partir, James retourna auprès de ses parents qui discutaient à voix basse, penchés sur la _gazette_. Dès qu'ils s'aperçurent de la présence de leur fils, Mrs. Potter eut un sourire rassurant et Mr. Potter referma le quotidien.

- Alors, fils, allons-y faire ces achats !

- OUAIS !!

Sans attendre ses parents, James courut jusqu'à la ruelle que les Rogue venaient de quitter pour le chemin de Traverse en laissant la barrière magique se refermer derrière eux. Impatient, James dut attendre ses parents, beaucoup plus lents, qui avaient la baguette qui pourrait ouvrir devant eux le Chemin de Traverse.

Dès qu'elle déboucha dans la ruelle, Mrs. Potter alla tapoter les trois brique au-dessus de la poubelle. À ce moment, le portail s'élargit pour laisser passer la famille Potter qui se glissa dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Alors que Mr et Mrs Potter regardaient la liste en se séparant la tâche, James regarda tout autour de lui. Malgré l'heure matinal, il était étonnant de voir le nombre de personnes qui entraient et sortaient des différentes boutiques. Derrière eux, de nombreux parents et élèves se frayaient un chemin dans le portail qui séparait le monde moldus du monde des sorciers.

La plus part des élèves se dirigeait immédiatement vers le marchand de glace. Mais alors que James voulut les imiter, sa mère le ramena à elle.

- Viens James, ton père va aller acheter tes livres et ton chaudron. Nous nous allons chercher tes robes et ta nouvelle baguette magique.

- Et mon balai aussi ? demanda James, plein d'espoir.

Mrs Potter ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son fils impertinent et leva les yeux au ciel en l'entraînant derrière elle jusqu'à la boutique d'Ollivander. Devant l'aspect plutôt sombre de la boutique, James était plus ou moins sur de vouloir acheter sa baguette là. Ce n'était pas des plus accueillant, mais Mrs. Potter qui lui poussait dans le dos le fit entrer.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, et une trentaine d'essaie de baguettes alors que Mr. Ollivander ne cessait de dire qu'il était un client difficile, James ressortit tout souriant du magasin avec sa baguette sous le bras et se fit traîner jusqu'à chez madame Guipure.

Devant la boutique, James ne put s'empêcher de la trouver beaucoup plus sympathique avec les couleurs saillantes des robes présentées dans la vitrine. Déjà entrer qu'une petite sorcière une peu grassouillette les accueillait avec un large sourire qui semblait s'étirer jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Bonjour, bonjour ! Des uniformes pour Poudlard, j'imagine ?

- Ouais madame ! J'espère que vous en faites de jolis ! Il faut mettre en valeur mon joli visage, dit James sans une once de modestie.

- hum, hum, tu as un bon caractère mon garçon, répondit Mrs. Guipure en retenant un petit rire alors que Mrs Potter réprimait avec peine un autre de ses soupirs.

Sous les ordres de Mrs. Guipure, James monta sur un petit tabouret qui reposait au centre de la pièce devant trois miroir. Après avoir pris toute les mesures nécessaire, Mrs Guipure disparut dans l'arrière boutique. James en profita alors pour regarder par la vitrine les gens dehors. C'est là qu'il remarqua un autre garçon de son âge, un peu maigrelet et châtain que sa mère enlaçait.

James n'était pas du genre a être facilement attendrit mais il devait admettre que c'était beau l'amour maternel. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la pensé qu'il venait d'avoir. Il se frappa la joue pour se réveiller, sous l'œil décontenancé de sa propre mère.

C'est le moment que choisit Mrs Guipure pour réapparaître avec les trois robes destinées à James. Mrs Potter paya la couturière et sortit en tirant derrière elle James qui essayait de faire une courbette devant Mrs Guipure.

- Bon ! Il ne reste plus qu'à aller rejoindre ton père, dit Mrs Potter en regardant la liste. J'imagine qu'il a dut remarqué un de ses collègues du Ministère et qu'il s'est arrêter, marmonna-t-elle alors que James marchait de son sillage.

C'est alors qu'il _la_ vit… Ses cheveux légèrement roux et ondulés, flottait derrière elle, il se noyait ses yeux verts, elle semblait voler comme un ange dans sa robe bleue pâle parmi la foule de sorciers en noir. Oui, c'était son ange… Et elle l'avait emprisonné. Elle devait avoir un nom de déesse. Quelle… BANG ![3]

- AOUCH !! s'écria James, brutalement ramené à la réalité par un violent choc.

- Ouille, ouille, marmonna l'obstacle en se frottant le crâne.

Ne regardant pas devant lui, James venait de percuter un autre garçon et tous les deux s'étaient retrouvés par terre, devant le magasin de Quidditch tandis que quelques passants les contournaient en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

C'est à ce moment que James reconnut le garçon qu'il avait vu, embrassé par sa mère, par la vitrine de Mrs Guipure. Vite, il fallait masqué sa bêtise ! Et puis, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour faire de ce garçon un VRAI homme ? N'empêche que cette fille allait le payer pour cette humiliation !

Sans perdre un instant, James bondit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main à l'autre qui la prit pour s'aider à se relever.

- Salut ! Moi c'est James, James Potter ! Et toi, tu es qui ? demanda joyeusement James.

- Euh… je m'appelle Remus Lupin, marmonna Remus, gêné.

- Woah ! Remus… c'est cool comme nom ! C'est vraiment plus original que James !

- Vrai… vraiment ?

- Puisque que je te le dis ! Bon, écoute Remus, tu tombes bien ! Enfin., on est bien tombés… Peu importe ! J'ai besoin de toi !

- Euh… c'est que j'avais un rendez-vous ici, je ne peux pas partir, fit Remus, peu convaincu

- On va revenir ! assura James en le tirant par le bras.

D'un coup, James avait oublié le fameux balai qu'il voulait et que sa mère allait le chercher. Il était temps de décoincé Remus et de le faire entrer dans le vrai monde des sorciers ! Enfin, le monde des sorciers vu par James… Ce dernier entraîna Remus dans un espace à part, caché par des poubelles où il s'accroupit.

- À partir de maintenant, Remus, dit James d'un ton solennel, je te déclare officiellement mon ami !

- Pa… pardon ? fit Remus, incrédule.

- Je dis que depuis deux secondes tu es officiellement mon ami ! répondit James, un peu agacé. Seulement, il faut que tu t'engages et que tu fasses la promesse que je vais te faire. Remus Lupin, je te jure que peu importe la situation difficile dans laquelle nous serons plongés, peu importe la fille dont tu tomberas amoureux et peu importe les futurs retenus que nous aurons, je te jure solennellement que jamais je te laisserai tomber, récita-t-il en se mettant la main sur le cœur. Maintenant, Remus, à ton tour ! Et je t'avertit, tu t'engages pour la vie !

- Euh… Ja…James Potter, je jure que… malgré les difficultés et les épreuves que nous passerons, peut-être, je jure d'être toujours ton ami, fit maladroitement Remus en imitant son nouvel ami.

- Ouais, pas mal, déclara James en serrant avec vigueur la main de Remus. Parfait ! On commence dès maintenant notre réputation de parfait petits sorciers facétieux !

- Que… Quoi ?

Mais sans prendre la peine de répondre, James sortit de leur petite cachette et se mit à marcher d'un air innocent sur le Chemin de Traverse, rejoint par Remus qui arriva à sa hauteur devant le magasin de Quidditch. James prit une pose de réflexion en admirant le tout nouveau balai sortit dernièrement, un magnifique Brossdur 3.

- Hum… Maintenant, il faut trouver comment on va faire pour en faire entrer deux à Poudlard, expliqua Potter à Remus.

- Mais, on est en première année ! On ne peut pas avoir nos propres balais !

- Balivernes ! Nous ferons tous les deux partit de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor ! Il faut bien que nous ayons des balais ! s'exclama Jame, faussement surpris.

- Je n'ai pas… les moyens de… marmonna Remus en regardant le balai.

- Pardon ?

- Je… je ne sais pas jouer !

Les yeux lever au ciel, James entreprit d'expliquer à son nouveau compagnons qu'il faudrait qu'il ait plus d'ambition s'il voulait réussir sa vie de sorcier. Quoique peu convaincu, Remus écouta attentivement les arguments de son ami en hochant la tête. Décidément, James était quelqu'un agissant sur des coups de têtes. Tout le contraire de son propre tempérament. Mais au moment où Remus allait répondre, Mrs Lupin réapparut dans le décor avec la glace qu'elle était allé chercher pour elle et Remus.

- Ah ! Remus ! Tu es là ! Je commençais à m'inquiété… Tiens ! Qui est ton ami ?

- J'm'appelle James Potter, m'dame ! Se présenta James. Je suis le meilleur ami de Remus ! Pas vrai Remus ?

- Euh… ben… ouais, marmonna confusément Remus sous le regard indigné de James.

- Franchement Remus ! Je te l'ai dit, mets plus d'ardeur ! soupira James. Quoi qu'il en soit, m'dame, faut pas s'inquiété ! Tant que je serai dans les alentours de Poudlard, Remus sera entre bonnes mains ! Pas vrai Remus ?

- Euh… ben… ouais…

James eut alors un sourire radieux qui montrait toute ses dents blanches.

- Enchantée de te connaître, James, dit Mrs Lupin en tendant sa glace à Remus pour serrer la main de James. J'espère que toi et Remus serez vraiment de très bons amis !

- Pas de problème m'dame ! Remus n'aura…

Mais James fut interrompit par un voix lourde de menace et vraiment terrifiante qui fit sursauter le garçon qui se retourna en essayant de se faire petit.

- JAMES EDWARD POTTER !! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ??

- Bonjour maman… marmonna James. T'avais perdu de vue.

- Mon œil ! Tu peux faire une croix sur ton balai pour encore deux ans ! hurla Mrs Potter.

- Mais …!

- Pas de mais ! En punition ! Je me suis inquiétée ! le réprimanda Mrs Potter avant de se tourner vers les Lupin. J'espère que James ne vous à pas trop embêter !

- Oh, non, non, la rassura Mrs Lupin. Nos fils ne faisaient que faire connaissance ! James est un vrai petit ange.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui vivez avec, soupira Mrs Potter. Bon, peu importe, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer Mrs…

- Fanny Lupin, moi aussi j'ai été ravie de vous connaître, Mrs Potter

- Bye Remus, on se revoit dans le Poudlard Express ! s'exclama James en faisant au revoir de la main avant de suivre sa mère.

Lorsque James tourna une dernière fois la tête, il pu voir le bonheur se refléter dans les yeux des Lupin. Décidément, il en fallait peu pour les satisfaire ! Un peu stupéfait, James enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et suivit sa mère en grommelant. Il avait décidément hâte d'aller à Poudlard !

* * *

[1] Ortie: Hoho, comprenez-vous le jeu de mot ? Mrs **Black** dans une colère **Noire **(Il était minuit lorsque j'ai écrit cette mauvaise blague :p) 

[2] Ortie et Polly: à vrai dire, au début on savait pas quoi marquer… alors vous avez faillit vous retrouver avec une fic contenant la phrase suivante: «Près de leurs corps flottait une horrible marque : une tête de mort avec une langue de serpent, un message avait été écrit avec le sang des victime: «Blablabla yadayada mouhahahaha vous êtes que des nulles, mouhahahhahahha !!! Voldynouchet» Un message à glacé le sang.» Vous voyez le genre ? Mais comme vous pouvez le voir le résultat final n'est pas meilleur '

[3]Polly : CASSSÉÉ !!

* * *

Polly: hey, Ortie... tu te rends compte qu'au primaire on tutoyait les profs ? 

Ortie: et... il est où le rapport ? ¬¬

Polly: ben la... dans Harry Potter ils vouvoient leurs prof

Ortie: Ouin... bon ò.o

Si vous aimez

envoyez des reviews

Si vous aimez pas

envoyez des review


	6. Dans le Train Rouge

Un petit "RAR" :-)

Agua: Ah ! te revoila Agua !! on s'ennuyait ;-) Ouais, Jamesie est un enfant gâté ! (ça se voit, non ?) et si Remus était un peu perdu c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'on lui fonce dedans avant de lui faire réciter un sermen à un étranger '. Ne t'inquiète pas, il aura un peu plus d'emprise et d'initiative lors des prochains chapitres ! Polly rajoute: Pour le jeu de mot, moi je l'ai trouvé nul ' mais bon, Ortie a INSISTÉ pour le mettre.

Astrie: Bah... tu nous es sympathique c'est normal lorsqu'on apprécie quelqu'un de lui faire des cadeaux ! Et crois moi, on aurait voulu tuer Kreattur mais ca aurait créé un paradoxe littéraire... ou... euh... enfin... c'était impossible (T T POURQUOI ???). Alors pour compenser on se défoule :p.

Skyblack: Salut ! un nouveau fan XD. Nous sommes décidemment des maîtres ! (oh la grosse tête !!! :-p c'est une blague) En effet, on s'est inspirées des Weasley pour Mr et Mrs Pettigrow et Neville pour Peter (d'ailleurs, dans la version française de Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, Folio Junior p. 232 premier paragraphe ligne 6 "_... Peter Pettigrow ( qui ressemblait à Neville Londubat)_". Quant aux adultes, j'avais toujours imaginé Mrs. Pettigrow très ressemblante à Mrs. Weasley et on voulait un mari complémentaire pour elle... Vous voyez le résultat ? Pour Mr. Potter... euh... trois générations d'Aurors, ça me semblait invraisemblable :p (Bah oui, Harry, James et Mr Potter ! ca fait bcp !! :-p ) Quant à Sirius, ouais, il n'aime pas sa famille, mais est-ce que ça l'empêche d'avoir des relations "humaine" avec elle ? En fait, il nous semblait complètement impossible que quelqu'un ayant passé 11 ans parmis des gens qui ne cessaient de mépriser les plus faible ne fasse pas la même chose ! Et pour ce qu'il va se passer à Poudlard, tu verras bien dans les prochaines chapitre ! ;-)

Une seule chose, les perosnnages peuvent paraître différent de l'aperçut donné dans le tome 5 (OdP). C'es tparce que le contact entre maraudeurs va les changer ;-) Remus les rendra plus réfléchis, James plus enhardis, Sirius plus euh... plus sirieux (c'est tit pas un meilleur jeu de mot que Black/Noire ?? ;-) ) :-p et Peter plus prétentieux (pour James) et protecteurs (pour Remus)

P'tite puce: Salut ne t'inquiète pas, la suite arrive !

Vous êtes des petits veinards !! Nous allions partir pour deux semaines en Gaspésie (voir le Rocher Percé :p) mais on s'est dit que c'était vraiment injuste de vous laisser comme ça ! alors on vous offre ce chapitre pour vous faire patienter (en bref, au lieu de deux chapitre en deux semaines, vous en aurez 3 !). Ne vous inquiété pas ! on continuera d'écrire même en vacances ! le seul hic c'est qu'on peut pas poster dans la nature sauvage du Québec :-p

Je vous rappelle qu'en faisant ce petit sprint de dernière minutes, on a fait en quelques heures ce qu'on aurait dut faire en une semaine. Alors il y aura sans doute quelques erreurs grammaticales (scusez Astrie !) ou autre.

Polly: YYYAARRRGGGHHH !! c'est un véritable roman ! et juste pour les RAR T T

Bonne Lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 4: Dans le train rouge ( :-p histoire d'être plus originales que "dans le Poudlard Express" ;-) ) 

Le mois passa à une vitesse folle. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, le 1er septembre montrait son nez. La veille, Mrs Lupin avait fait la liste des affaires de son fils en parcourant de long en large leur appartement pour y ramasser les livres et les affaires que Remus avait éparpillés. D'ailleurs, elle avait complètement exaspéré son fils. Maintenant que le Jour J était arrivé, son stress avait déteint sur Remus qui en devenait fou.

Pour être sûre qu'il n'oublie rien, Mrs Lupin avait réveillé Remus à quatre heure du matin pour faire l'inventaire de ses fournitures et pour qu'il ait le temps de prendre un bon petit déjeuner et s'habiller et se coiffer convenablement. Mais avec l'angoisse créée par le stress maternel, l'empêcha de manger plus de la moitié d'un toast.

Arrivé à la gare de King Cross, l'impression d'oublié quelque chose se faisait de plus en plus présent. Mais sa mère lui promit de lui envoyer ce dont il aurait besoin par hibou postal. Remus espérait rencontrer d'autres sorciers mais il était impossible de les distinguer avec des moldus.

Au fond de sa poche Remus serra fort son billet en se rappellent le numéro de la voie. Mais à son grand étonnement il n'y avait rien entre le quai 9 et le quai 10. Un peu éberlué, Remus continua de suivre sa mère en poussant son chariot. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

- Eh ! Eh ! Remus ! REMUS ! Attends-moi !

C'était James (qui d'autre ?), accompagné de son père, qui lui faisait de grand signes de la main. James poussa un peu plus vite son chariot tandis que les Lupin s'étaient arrêté pour l'attendre. Remus lui jeta un regard éberlué.

- Ben quoi ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, s'enthousiasma James en arrivant à sa hauteur. Il parait qu'il y en a plein à Poudlard ! Oh ! Bonjour m'dame, ajouta-il en s'inclinant devant Mrs Lupin. Papa m'a dit aussi qu'il y avait un esprit frappeur... il aurait tué 5 élèves l'année dernière ! J'ai bien hâte de lui montré qui est le meilleur !

- Bonjour Mrs Lupin, fit Mr Potter en arrivant près d'eux et en tendant une main que Mrs. Lupin serra.

- Je suis enchantée.

James s'impatienta (déjà ?!? O.o), et il se dandina d'un pied à l'autre.

- Bon on y va ?

- Oui, je te suis, dit Remus.

James s'avança d'un pas sûr vers la barrière et il appuya son chariot dessus. En fait il savait pertinemment comment faire puisque l'année précédente il avait demandé à son père s'il pouvait l'amener à la gare pour faire un test. Remus vit alors James disparaître au moment où personne ne le regardait. Un peu nerveux il prit une inspiration et il fit exactement les mêmes mouvement que James. Ils se retrouvèrent au delà de la barrière sur le quai 9 3/4, devant le train rouge de Poudlard. Mr Potter et Mrs Lupin surgirent derrière Remus en le faisant sursauté. James, qui était parti scruté les alentours, alla les rejoindre.

- Bon on y va ?

- Impatient va ! Lui répondit Mr Potter, il est 10 heure 30, le train ne part que dans 30 minutes.

- Parfait on aura de bonnes places !

Mr Potter lui lança un regard réprobateur. Avant de se tourner vers Remus.

- Tu m'as l'air d'être un bon garçon, je compte sur toi pour rendre James un peu plus sage.

- J'essaierai, M'sieur.

- Bon continuer à parler si vous voulez, moi je me trouve un compartiment, dit James avant de les quitter.

- Va le rejoindre, Remus, lui dit Mr Potter, on vous attendra ici. Non ! Pas par là, James, va dans le dernier wagon, quand j'était à Poudlard c'était le meilleur, les préfets passait moins souvent par là. Ces traditions ne changent pas.

Remus jeta un regard à sa mère qui lui souriait et il parti à la suite de James. Ils montèrent dans le wagon et il commencèrent à chercher un compartiment vide, qu'ils trouvèrent très bientôt.

- Celui-là est vide, viens James.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement et hissèrent leur bagages dans le filet. Dix minutes avant que le train ne parte Remus proposa de redescendre pour dire au revoir aux parents, James le suivit. Ils retournèrent là où ils avaient laisser poireauté leurs parents. D'autres adultes s'étaient joints à eux, une femme qui ne pouvait être que Mrs Potter ainsi que deux hommes qui travaillaient dans le même département que Mr. Potter. Mrs Lupin et Mrs Potter interrompirent leur conversation lorsqu'elles virent leur fils arrivés.

- James ! Tu avais oublié Tirdaile ! fit Mrs Potter en montrant un petit-duc dans une cage.

- Je l'avais pas oublié ! Il ne voulait pas entrer dans sa cage !

- J'ai dû faire tout le chemin pour venir te le porter tu devrais avoir honte !

Pendant que Mrs Potter chicanait son fils, Mrs Lupin amena le sien loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Tout va bien, Remus ? Tu n'es pas trop nerveux ?

- Non, non, ça va et puis James est vraiment sympa !

- Remus, commença Mrs Lupin en baissant la voix, si tu a peur pour… pour le 13 septembre, tu peux m'écrire ou tu peux aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Remus senti son estomac se contracté.

- Ça va aller, maman, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Mrs Lupin regarda son fils avec intensité avec de le serrer dans ses bras. Le sifflet de la locomotive se fit entendre.

- Le train part, s'exclama Mrs Lupin, allez, dépêche-toi.

- Viens, Remus ! cria James. Bye papa, bye maman ! Je vais vous écrire. Remus, tu viens ?

- Bye maman… je vais t'écrire demain pour te raconté ma première journée.

- Allez, file, mon chéri.

Remus et James coururent jusqu'à leur compartiment où James jeta la cage de son hibou (et le hibou avec) sur le siège. Remus ouvrit la fenêtre au moment où le train décollait. Il fit des grands signes de la main à sa mère qui les lui rendaient jusqu'à ça qu'il ne soit plus capable de la différenciés des autres parents à cause de la distance.

* * *

Lorsque Peter arriva à la gare King Cross et qu'il passa la barrière magique reliant le quai 9 ¾ au reste du monde moldu, il était dans les environs de onze heure moins cinq (10:55) Séquelle de ce retard, il dut quitter rapidement ses parents venus l'accompagner pour embarquer ses bagages dans le train à vapeur rouge. Comble de malchance, il ne restait plus aucun compartiment vide où il pourrait s'installer sans déranger personne. 

Le seul problème c'est qu'ils étaient tous pleins ou les jeunes gens présents dans les compartiments affichaient des mines renfrognées et particulièrement menaçantes (des serpentards, bref) ou ils étaient tout simplement trop occupés à jouer ou faire connaissance pour s'occuper de lui. Au final, alors qu'il venait de traverser de long en large le train, il ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment occupé par un garçon aux cheveux bruns foncés qui regardait d'un air distrait par la fenêtre.

Lorsque Peter ouvrit la porte, l'occupant du compartiment releva la tête et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Euh… Salut, je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow, tous les autres compartiments sont pleins alors je me demandais si je pouvais partager celui-ci avec toi, dit rapidement Peter sans reprendre son souffle.

- Ouais, installe-toi, répondit l'autre après quelques minutes de réflexions pendant lesquelles il avait détailler Peter des pieds à la tête. Mon nom c'est Sirius Black.

Les présentations n'allèrent pas vraiment plus loin. Peter étant trop timide pour poser des questions et Black trop indifférent pour parler. À peine quelque secondes après que Peter eut hisser sa valise dans le filet à bagage, le train se mit en mouvement en sifflant furieusement.

- Alors euh… commença Peter d'une voix hésitante. C'est ta première année à Poudlard ?

- ouais

- Moi aussi ! On sera peut-être dans la même maison !

- Peut-être.

- Tu as un animal ?

- Ouais, Kreaturr…

- Moi j'avais un rat, mais il est mort…

Le silence revint, malgré les maigres efforts que fournissait Peter pour installer un semblant de discutions. Mais le peu de coopération dont faisait preuve Sirius le dissuada de faire d'autre tentatives. Lorsqu'il fut midi, une grande sorcière vint cogner à leur compartiment pour leur proposer des friandise. Sirius s'acheta pour un gallion de chocogrenouille, de patacitrouille et de draguées surprises de Bertie Crochu que Sirius mangea avec bonheur, offrant une patacitrouille à Peter (woah ! Premier signe d'humanité ) qui s'était apporté des sandwich au jambon. Finalement, Sirius allait enfin engagé une conversation lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit…

* * *

Dans le compartiment de James, celui-ci regardait, un peu éberlué, son ami qui mangeait avec un bonheur évident des chocogrenouille. James les lui avait échangé contre des céleris que Remus c'était apporté et qu'il n'aimait manifestement pas. En revanche, il était évident que rien n'aurait fait plus plaisir à Remus qu'un chocogrenouille. Avec un sourire de bien être, Remus dégustait lentement le fameux chocolat en le laissant fondre dans sa bouche marmonnant des remerciements qui ressemblaient à des louanges. 

- T'aime le chocolat ? demanda James en le regardant faire ses simagrées.

- Oh oui ! J'ADORE le chocolat ! Je me demande comment on peut vivre sans chocolat ! Le chocolat c'est ce qu'il y a de plus délicieux ! Je ne suis heureux qu'avec du chocolat ! répondit Remus avec ferveur en mordant dans un nouveau chocogrenouille.

- Ah !… d'accord ! Gardes-en quand même pour le reste du voyage ! insista James en voyant la quantité ahurissante que Remus était capable d'ingurgiter en moins de deux minutes.

Remus hocha la tête et, à contre cœur, mit de côté ce qui lui restait de chocogrenouille et James sortit un paquet de cartes qu'il brassa vigoureusement en regardant d'un air rêveur le plafond.

- Tu veux jouer un partie de bataille explosive ? demanda James en montrant les cartes. Je vais demander à nos voisins s'ils veulent jouer, ajouta-t-il en montrant le compartiment voisin.

Sans attendre la réponse de Remus, James sauta de son siège, sortit de leur compartiments et ouvrit la porte des voisins qui tournèrent la tête vers lui. L'enthousiasme de James s'arrêta net en voyant le garçon aux cheveux très foncé et il effaça son éternel sourire espiègle. Finalement, alors que les occupants haussaient un sourcil d'un air interrogateur, James se tourna vers l'autre blond.

- Salut ! Tu veux jouer une partie de bataille explosive avec moi et Remus ? demanda Potter en pointant du pouce Remus.

- Euh…ouais, répondit le blondinet. Sirius, tu viens avec nous ?

Mais avant que Sirius eut ouvert la bouche, James le coupa net avec une réplique cinglante que Remus lui aurait crut incapable de prononcer.

- Non, je te l'ai demandé à toi, pas à Black.

- Alors, toi t'es Potter, fit le nommé en faisant plus une réflexion pour lui même qu'une question.

- Ouais et alors ?

La petite confrontation verbale se continua avec des regards qui refroidirent instantanément l'atmosphère. Peter et Remus s'agitèrent un peu sur leur siège mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa intervenir dans la joute qui se jouait entre les deux garçons.

- Excusez-moi, fit une petite voix à côté de James. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir aller au toilettes. Alors si vous pouviez cesser de bloquer le passage, je vous en serai reconnaissante.

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur chuta dans sa poitrine. C'était _elle_ la beauté parfaite et subliminale qui l'avait humilié devant Remus. Il marmonna quelques excuses inintelligibles et s'effaça du chemin, tout rouge. Il resta encore un moment sans réagir jusqu'à ce que Remus lui secoue le bras.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius ne peut pas jouer avec nous ?

- Parce que c'est un serpentard ! Voilà pourquoi, répliqua James avec mauvaise humeur.

- Sirius est en première année, crut bon de faire rappeler Peter d'une petite voix. On ne sait pas encore dans quelle maison nous serons !

- Les Black vont tous à Serpentard.

À son tour, Sirius réagit violemment. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le discriminait à cause de sa lignée ! Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas se mêler aux Potter mais il n'imaginait pas que c'était Potter qui le repousserait en premier !

- Je suis peut-être une exception, eh ! se défendit Sirius avec ferveur en se levant.

- Moi je te parie vingt gallions que tu iras à Serpentard!

- Parie tenu !

- Bien !

- Bien !

Sans un mot de plus, les deux rivaux s'enfermèrent dans leur compartiments respectifs sous l'œil intrigué de leurs compagnons. Lorsque James se rassit à sa place en reprenant ses cartes, Remus ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

- Dis, tu le connais ?

- De réputation, répondit évasivement James. Mon père dit que les Black sont des gens mauvais. Ils sont tous passés par Serpentards ! C'était facile de deviner que c'était un Black, il ressemble beaucoup à ses parents.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas partager notre partie avec un Serpentard ? demanda Remus, intrigué.

- C'est l'ennemi numéro un des Gryffondor à Poudlard. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit. Un jour, un Serpentard a trafiquer son balai pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch ! On peut pas leur faire confiance, dit James sombrement en mordant dans une Patacitrouille.

- Comment sais-tu que tu seras à Gryffondor ?

- Parce que je le sais… Bon, tant pis, on jouera tous seuls à la bataille explosive.

Remus n'insista pas pendant que James distribuait, de manière professionnelle, ses cartes. À part deux incidents qui rendirent presque James d'humeur exécrable, le voyage se déroula à merveille pour les deux amis. Le premier de ces incidents fut la rencontre avec Black. La seconde se produisit une dizaine de minute après la première lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur la petite rouquine aux yeux verts.

- Bonjour ! dit-elle joyeusement.

- Salut, répondit Remus alors que James se contenta d'un hochement de tête renfrogné.

Sans y être inviter, la fille s'assit à côté de James, en face de Remus.

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Je suis désolée de t'avoir bousculé tout à l'heure. C'était vraiment urgent, dit-elle à James pour s'excuser mais celui-ci ne fit que marmonner. Pardon ?

- J'ai dit, c'est pas grave. Maintenant, dégage.

Stupéfaite, Lily lança un regard interrogateur à Remus qui haussa les épaules. James était vraiment capricieux, lorsque quelqu'un ne lui plaisait pas, il était impossible de le dérider. Légèrement vexée, Lily s'en alla sans adresser un autre mot aux garçons qui terminèrent en silence leur partie de bataille explosive. Par la suite, James se cacha derrière une bande dessinée animée et Remus derrière ses chocolats.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans aucune autre anicroche pour Sirus Black, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et James Potter, qui cessa de bouder une demi-heure plus tard, jusqu'à l'arrêt complet du Poudlard Express.

* * *

Polly: YAHA !! miracle on a réussit ! pas mal comme chapitre ! mais on en a fait des meilleurs (sisi)

Ortie: bof, tu sias, ce qui est miraculeux c'est qu'on y ait arrivé en quelques heures alors que d'habitude ça nous prends plusieurs jours pour l'écrire, le lire, le corrigé, le relire, le relire, le recorrigé, le relire, le poster.

Polly: comme quoi on peut tout faire avec un clavier, un ordinateur et une volonté d'acier pour rendre nos lecteurs heureux ! XD

Ortie: Ne vous inquiété pas, on vous revient dans deux semaines

Polly: au fait, je voudrais m'Excuser auprès des fans de Sirius. Il est pas très présent dans ce chapitre, mais bon... on avait pas grand chose à dire alors...

Si vous aimez,

envoyez des reviews

si vous aimez pas,

envoyez des Reviews ! XD


	7. Pari tenu, Pari perdu ou Le secret de Re...

RAR (réaponse aux reviews par Polly)

Astrie: ouais, c'était pas mal la Gaspésie ;-) le temps est affreux mais c'est beau !! et euh... oui, en effet, le contact avec les autres changera de loin le caractère de James ;-) Allez, encore merci pour tes nombreuses reviews ! Quant aux Gallions... enfin bref :-p

Agua: Désolée pour toi, ma pauvre :p. Comme tu pourras le remarquer dans ce chapitre, la communication entre chien et rat va se faire dès le début ;-). Quant à la réaction de James euh... qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? je crois qu'on appelle ça de l'honneur masculine ! Parce qu'il était trop occupé à la contemplé dans le chapitre 3, il a foncé dans Remus ( la honte :p) alors il lui en veut toujours. Mais la pauvre Lily, elle, n'y comprend rien ;-)

Kimberly: ouah ! merci ! une nouvelle fan :-). Remus, louveteau ? j'avais pas vu ca comme ca :p mais c'est vrai que je le vois bien parmis les scouts ! Bon, voilà une suite toute fraiche que l'on vient juste de terminé de retranscrire ( tu te rends compte ? il est 24:34 !!). On va au moins faire jusqu'à la sixième ( ya un truc de prévu que je veux VRAIMENT écrire ;-) ) et je me dis... quant à en faire six, pourquoi pas sept ?

Bon, comme je disais ... Ortie tappe l'épaule de Polly Hein quoi ? Ortie lui fout un morceau de papier sous le nez Ah ! euh... oui, bon... Poup...(c'est pas contre toi, je t'aime bien Poup ;) )

Poup: woah ! merci de ton soutiens (des banalité quoi...) bof, pour Kreatturr, on en a terminé pour le moment... quant à être engagée par JKR... ca dépend du cachet ;-). Toi ? impartial ? détaché ? mon oeil ! beuh ! Quoi qu'il en soit, voici une petite suite (9 pages words oO) pour te satisfaire Poupanichou ;-) (qu'est-ce qu'il y a en 2005 ?? oO)

Blabla des "zauteuses" bah, vous aurez remarquez qu'on a ajouter un petit prologue :-) j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

CHAPITRE 6: Pari tenu, Pari perdu ou le Secret de Remus

Tout le reste du voyage, Sirius fit de gros efforts pour éviter que sa mauvaise humeur ne retombe sur Peter. En fait, il faisait même preuves de bonne volonté pour socialiser avec son compagnon de compartiment. Il ne pouvait supporter que déjà, avant même d'être arrivé à Poudlard, James ait un ami alors que lui-même ne connaissait personne, ou presque si on n'excluait pas Malefoy. Résultat, la compétition entre James et Sirius commença sur le plan de l'amitié. Si bien qu'avant même que le train est accomplit le trois quarts du voyage, Sirius et Peter étaient devenus amis.

À travers les vitres, on voyait clairement l'obscurité de la nuit lorsque Peter décida de mettre un terme à la partie d'échec magique (où les pièces bougeaient toutes seules !) qu'il était en train de perdre.

- Oh ! Regarde Sirius, il fait noir, on doit bientôt être arrivé, fit-il remarquer. Nous devrions mettre nos robes, non ?

À son tour, Sirius regarda par la fenêtre et put constater par lui-même que Pettigrow disait vrai et que l'on ne voyait rien derrière le voile de l'obscurité.

- Tu dois avoir raison, affirma-t-il avant d'ajouter pour lui-même: bon, où ai-je mis ces robes ?

Après plusieurs recherche minutieuses dans leur valise et après avoir éparpillé leur manuels et autres fournitures scolaires, ils finirent enfin par retrouver leurs robes et uniformes et les enfilèrent sans plus tarder. Pendant que Peter terminait de défriper le bas de sa robe, le train commença à ralentir et la voix du contrôleur retentit dans tout le train.

- Laissez tous vos effets personnels à bord du Poudlard Express. Nous les acheminerons jusqu'à vos locaux scolaires.

Dans le couloir, on commençait à s'agiter. Peu à peu, les élèves sortaient des compartiments pour quitter le Poudlard Express dans un certains mouvement d'allégresse. Quelques uns faisaient beaucoup de grabuges, d'autres (surtout des premières années) avait la mine inquiète, mais la majorité des étudiants affichaient un air ravi, comme celui que l'on a lorsqu'on rentre à la maison. Mais Sirius et Peter, eux, étaient complètement perdu dans cette marrée montante d'élèves.

- Salut Black, fit une voix traînante derrière eux.

Sirius se retourna.

- Ah ! Salut Malefoy.

- C'est par là que tu dois aller, expliqua-t-il en pointant un homme deux fois plus haut que la moyenne et au moins cinq fois plus large.

Le géant faisait de grands signes de la main en invitant les premières années à le suivre. Écrasé par toute cette masse d'élèves inquiets, Sirius ne regretta pas d'avoir prit sa cape. Les fines gouttelettes d'une fraîche pluie d'automne leur tombait dessus sans morale et les faisait frissonner.

De l'autre côté du quai, les anciens élèves se massait autour de diligences noires qui avancèrent, sans que quoi que ce soit n'ait à les tirer, jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent invisible aux yeux des autres élèves. Alors, le géant les fit avancer sur un sentier de pierre glissant. Après quelques minutes de marches, où tous trébuchaient régulièrement, Sirius aperçut une surface noire, légèrement mouvante. Un lac sans aucun doute. Mais dans la nuit, c'était des plus sinistre et inquiétant. Sirius fut étonner lorsqu'il entendit les autres élèves pousser un grand « OOOHHH » et des murmures d'excitation (venant de Potter, évidemment). Les exclamation des élèves prirent un sens pour Sirius lorsque Peter pointant quelque chose de lumineux de l'autre côté du lac.

Sur l'autre rive se dressait un immense château paré d'innombrables tours qui pointaient fièrement le ciel. Il y avait vraiment de quoi être impressionné en voyant leur futur école. À côté de lui, Sirius entendit quelqu'un rêver tout haut des nombreux passages secrets que cachait Poudlard. Évidemment, il s'agissait de Potter et Sirius lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

- Je vous présente Poudlard, déclara alors leur guide. Ce sera votre nouvelle demeure pour les prochains mois.

En frissonnant de froid, les premières années observèrent encore un peu Poudlard avant de se presser dans les barques mises à leur disposition pour la traverser. Sirius partagea la sienne avec Peter et deux filles, l'une rousse et l'autre noire, pas très bavardes. Lorsque tous les élèves furent paquetés dans les chaloupes, celles-ci avancèrent toute seule sur la surface noire du lac. La traversée se fit dans un silence des plus complets jusqu'à ce que la rouquine pointe le fond du lac en s'écriant:

- LÀ ! Regardez ! Quelque chose à bouger !

- Ce doit être le calmar géant, répondit le guide en riant. Cette bonne bête adore accueillir les nouveaux.

À ces mots, Peter se recroquevilla davantage en regardant tout autour de lui d'un air affolé. Dans une autre embarcation, on pouvait entendre clairement Potter s'exclamer « Cool » sans retenu. Mais peu de temps après, les barques s'étaient faufiler à travers un tunnel, les mettant à l'abris du Calmar Géant. Le tunnel était sans doute sous les fondation de l'énorme château et tous purent admirer l'immense parois rocheuse où l'eau se reflétait. Finalement, leur petit périple s'acheva sur un énorme quai où les bateaux accostèrent sans un bruit.

Sur la rive trônait un immense escalier au bout du quel se tenait fièrement une grande porte en bois. Trop heureux d'avoir de nouveau les pieds sur la terre ferme, les élèves y suivirent le géant qui frappa trois grand coup à faire tomber un cheval, sur la porte. Étonnamment, celle-ci résista et une femme au chignon serré l'ouvrit.

- Bonsoir, Professeur McGonnagall, je vous amène les élèves de première année.

- Merci Hagrid, répondit le professeur McGonnagall. Vous autres, suivez-moi.

En silence, les élèves suivirent le professeur McGonnagall. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une immense anti-chambre où le professeur les laissa seuls, après un discours de bienvenu plutôt froid durant lequel Sirius était trop occupé à jauger Potter pour écouter. Dès que la porte fut fermée, les murmures anxieux des élèves vinrent briser le silence qui s'était installé.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une genre d'épreuve pour nous répartir, affirmait un gros garçon, blond et joufflu.

- J'espère qu'on ne devra pas se battre contre un troll, murmura la fille noire qui avait partager son embarcation avec Sirius.

- Non mais ! Vous êtes idiots, répliqua Sirius d'une voix forte pour que tous puisse l'entendre. Se battre contre des Trolls, et puis quoi encore ?

- Et toi Black, tu sais ce qui nous attend ? Demanda Potter, un soupçon de mépris dans la voix. Ton papa te l'a dit, peut-être ?

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il faudrait porter un chapeau.

- ha ! Je savais que tu n'en savais pas plus que nous !

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le retour du professeur McGonnagall l'en empêcha.

- Mettez-vous en rang deux pas deux et suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Les élèves se mirent docilement en rang et suivirent le professeur jusqu'à une salle encore plus immense que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. En entrant, ils remarquèrent des centaines d'élèves qui les fixaient. Ils étaient divisés en quatre groupes assis à différentes tables.

D'un mouvement timide, les première années s'avancèrent dans l'allée du milieu jusqu'à la table des professeur devant laquelle se trouvait un tabouret sur lequel trônait un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Lorsque tous les nouveaux élèves se furent arrêtés, les autres se turent en attendant la suite des évènements. Sans crier gare, un des plis du vieux chapeau se découpa pour former une bouche et le chapeau se mit à chanter d'une voix claire et forte une chanson que tous écoutèrent avec attention.

Approchez, amis, je vais vous répartir,

Alors écoutez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire

À travers les âges j'ai bien travaillé,

D'puis l'jour où l'nom d' « Choixpeau » m'fut donné,

Par les quatre fondateur de Poudlard.

Le premier fut le courageux Gryffondor,

Il est bien connu qu'lui et sa maison,

Font passer la hardiesse avant la raison.

Puis vint ce cher Serpentard.

Lui-même était un peu vantard

Cela a déteint sur ceux de sa maison,

Qui sont de jeunes gens plein d'ambition.

Serdaigle qui, j'dois l'avouer, était très belle,

Privilégiait les intellectuels.

Alors dans sa maison se sont retrouver les réfléchis.

Puis y'a Poufsouffle qui compte parmi les gentils

Elle s'est occupé de ceux qui restaient

Car le travail et ce qui est juste, elle aimait.

Pendant des années ils ont été amis,

Comme les doigt d'la main ils étaient unis

Puis, la pagaille s'est installée

Du mal, l'école fut frappée

Écoutez, Écoutez c'que j'vous dis

Formez les liens, restez unis,

C'est la seule façon pour qu'le mal

Jamais dans vos cœur ne s'installe.

Rassemblez-vous sous ce toit

Et sur votre tête posez-moi

N'soyez pas inquiets z'êtes entre d'bonnes mains

Même si je décide de vot' destin.

Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, toute la salle se fondit en applaudissement alors que   
Potter regardait Sirius d'un air mi-stupéfait, mi-mécontent. Non sans une certaine pointe d'orgueil, Sirius lui lançant un regard supérieur. Potter serra les poings et Remus s'empressa de le calmer. Avant que les applaudissements ne prennent fin, le professeurs McGonnagall prit place à côté du choix peau et déroula une longue liste.

- Lorsque je nommerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête, dit-elle aux premières années. Anderson, Jennifer !

Une fille grassouillette avec le visage constellé de boutons s'avança timidement jusqu'au Choixpeau. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Choixpeau rendit son verdict et l'envoya à Poufsouffle. Sirius fut le quatrième, après Bartley, Jim. D'un air plus confiant qu'il ne l'était réellement, il s'assit sur le tabouret et enfonça le Choixpeau sur ses cheveux bien coiffés. Il entendit alors une voix qui résonnait dans son esprit.

- Intéressant, un Black. Pas très difficile… mais… oh ! Un pari ? Que tu a relevé. Hum, même si tu sais que tu t'attireras des ennuis avec ta famille. C'est orgueilleux… et courageux… il faudrait mieux t'envoyer à… GRYFFONDOR !!

- GRYFFONDOR !!

Black retira le Choixpeau et se dirigea à la table où les exclamations venaient de se soulever. Il jeta un regard féroce et victorieux à James. Remus aussi le regarda, histoire de voir sa réaction et il manqua de s'étouffer de rire. James avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux emplis d'horreur, et il l'ouvrait et la fermait comme pour dire quelque chose mais dans son incapacité à pouvoir émettre le moindre son, il ne faisait que ressembler à une carpe.

- Il a triché, finit-il par grogner.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut tricher avec le Choixpeau, répondit Remus.

- Comment ça ?

Remus ne jugea pas opportun de répondre en voyant le regard sévère que leur lançait McGonagall. Il regarda en silence la répartition tandis que James marmonnait des choses complètement inintelligibles. Il sentit son estomac se contracter lorsque Lewis, Sally fut envoyé à Serpentard. C'était bientôt à lui !

- Lupin, Remus.

À l'appel de son nom, Remus sortit des rangs et s'avança, en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas trébucher dans sa robe, jusqu'au Choixpeau. Au milieu de la foule, James lui faisait de grands signes, qu'il essayait de faire discrètement, pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Lorsque Remus s'assit, McGonagall se pencha vers lui subtilement.

- Après le banquet, rendez-vous dans cette pièce, lui souffla-t-elle en montrant discrètement une porte. Le directeur vous expliquera lui-même les mesures prises en raison de votre… condition.

Puis, Remus mis le Choixpeau en hochant la tête.

- Pas compliqué, marmonna le Choixpeau. GRYFFONDOR !!

Légèrement chancelant, rayonnant de bonheur, Remus se leva et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors où était déjà assis Sirius. À son tour, il prit place sur un banc à côté d'un garçon de cinquième année, en prenant bien soin de ne pas être trop près de Black. Il y avait une place de libre à sa gauche pour James.

Vingt minutes plus tard, McGonagall quittait la Grande Salle avec le tabouret et le Choixpeau. James s'était assis à côté de Remus et le blondinet, qui répondait au nom de Peter Pettigrow, s'était installé à côté de Black. À la grande consternation et horreur ( évidemment, il y a un autre sentiment caché ;-) ) de James, la rouquine, Lily Evans, était aussi à Gryffondor avec son amie noire, Amelia Deep. Alors que James rechignait en jurant être victime d'une malédiction, le directeur, ça ne pouvait être que lui avec sa longue barbe et ses cheveux blancs, se leva. Alors tous les élèves firent silence.

- Chers élèves, Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Pour le moment, je n'ai rien à dire sinon… Bouffons !

Et tous les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre en faisant plusieurs commentaires comme : « ÇA, c'est un directeur ! » ou « Il était grand temps d'avoir quelqu'un qui _sait_ où sont les priorité ! » ou même: « Sacré Professeur Dumbledore, toujours le même ! » Ému, le Professeur Dumbledore salua l'ovation en s'inclinant de nombreuses fois.

Lorsque Dumbledore fut assis, les plats d'or disposés sur la table sur remplirent de nourritures des plus diverses. Épaté, Remus observa le buffet avec de grands yeux. Il y avait même des bonbons à la menthe ! Imitant tout les autres, il remplit aussi son assiette, surtout de viande.

- Eh bien, commenta James entre deux bouchées, ça semble être un drôle de numéro ce Dumbledore !

- Ça oui, répondit une préfète de sixième année du nom de Anna Parry. Avant, c'était notre professeur de Runes. C'est un vrai génie ! Mais il a parfois des idées bizarres. Tenez, c'est lui qui a ajouter les bonbons à la menthe au menu. C'est une tradition que chaque Directeur ajoute un plat. J'imagine qu'au début de Poudlard il ne devait y avoir que du ragoût…Enfin bref, c'était un fameux professeur, j'ai hâte de le voir en action en tant que directeur !

- Oua, Umbledore t'un énie ! affirma solennellement un autre élève, la bouche pleine.

- Dites, c'est vrai qu'il y a des fantômes ? demanda James, avide de savoir.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un être translucide traversa la table, sous le regard éberlué de Remus et James. Le fantôme portait un grand chapeau à plume et une fraise au cou.

- Tiens ! Je vous présente Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. C'est le fantôme de Gryffondor, précisa l'élève de 5ème année.

- Comment ça Quasi-Sans-Tête ? marmonna Remus, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir la réponse.

- Oh ! J'ai été mis à mort par décapitation, mais le bourreau était un sombre crétin qui ne savait pas tenir une hache. Voyez le résultat, dit sombrement Nick en faisant basculé sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était retenue que par quelques centimètre de chair.

- Vous voyez pourquoi on l'appelle Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, dit Anna Parry avec un sourire.

- Mais vous savez, mes jeunes amis, se précipita de dire Nick, je n'aime pas vraiment ce surnom ridicule que les élèves m'ont donné. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, non mais vraiment ! Je préfère qu'on m'appelle sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.

- Bof, c'est trop long à dire, répondit James en faisant rire la table.

Remus rit comme les autres. Il ne se remit à manger que lorsque Nick s'en alla, visiblement vexé. Il fut révélé que tout était délicieux, même les bonbon à la menthe et, surtout, les nombreux dessert au chocolat. Très bientôt, Remus et James eurent la pense pleine et les yeux lourds de sommeil. Remus remarqua que toute la salle était dans le même état d'engourdissement. Le directeur se leva de nouveau et le silence se fit.

- Encore une fois, bienvenu, dit-il. À nos anciens comme à nos nouveaux ! Cette année il y a plusieurs nouveauté dont j'aimerais vous faire part. Tout d'abord vous avez un nouveau directeur, c'est à dire, moi.

Les élèves se mirent à applaudirent joyeusement, certain martelait les tables de coups de poing pour faire plus de bruit.

- Hum, merci, merci beaucoup, dit Dumbledor lorsque le silence commençait à revenir, donc, jusqu'à maintenant il n'y a eut aucun changement majeure au règlement de mon prédécesseur. Ensuite, vous avez un nouveau professeur, le professeur Sparrow sera votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année.

James eut une moue septique et montra le professeur Sparrow d'un geste du menton. Remus comprit aussitôt. Loin d'avoir l'air heureux d'être là, le professeur regardait les élèves d'un air meurtrier. Son nez crochu, ses sourcils épais et sa bouche pincée lui donnait l'air d'un rapace. Son teint était cireux et il abhorrait de larges poches sous les yeux. Il semblait que tous les élèves avait remarqué son air louche car le professeur Sparrow ne reçut que quelques applaudissements polis. Certains, comme James, ne s'étaient même pas donné cette peine.

- Il n'a pas l'air frais, commenta Remus.

De nouveau, le directeur prit la parole.

- Nous avons planté, cet été, un magnifique Saule Cogneur. C'est un arbre d'une espèce rare. Aussi je vous demanderais, pour votre sécurité de ne pas vous en approchez. Je dois vous rappeler qu'il est également interdit d'entrer dans la forêt interdite. Le concierge vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de faire usage de la magie dans les couloirs entre les cours et que la très longue liste des objets interdits se trouve affichée à la porte de sont bureau. Je tiens aussi à rappeler que la sélection pour les équipes de Quidditch se fera au cour de la deuxième semaine. Sur ce, bonne nuit à tous.

Dans un murmure d'approbation, tous les élèves se levèrent. D'un côté, les différents préfets s'égosillaient pour se faire suivre des premières années. En baillant, James tira Remus vers les préfets de Gryffondor mais Remus le retint.

- Euh… vas-y, je te rejoins. Je dois euh… aller aux toilettes.

- Ah… d'accord, fit James, légèrement soupçonneux. On se revoit plus tard, alors.

Soulagé de ne pas avoir à répondre à de multiples questions que James aurait pu lui poser, Remus se dirigea vers la pièce que lui avait indiquer le professeur McGonagall. Mal assuré, il cogna discrètement à la porte. Deux secondes après, le professeur McGonagall lui ouvrit la porte. Sous l'invitation de son professeur, Remus entra d'un pas hésitant. Il était visiblement intimidé par la présence du professeur Dumbledore et il lui semblait que ses yeux bleus arrivaient à voir dans toute son âme. Mais le vieillard lui sourit et Remus ne put que répondre.

- Bonsoir Remus, dit le directeur d'un ton bienveillant. Alors, comment trouves-tu Poudlard ?

- euh… c'est euh… _magique_, monsieur.

- Bonne réponse, commenta Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant de malice. Tu veux des chocolats ?

- Je voudrais bien, monsieur, mais je n'ai plus faim, merci, répondit Remus, à contre cœur.

- Bon, bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. J'ai parlé de ton cas à certains de mes collègues professeurs et nous avons finit par trouver une solution. Oh, bien sûr, ils ne sont pas tous d'accord mais..

- Est-ce que vous avez trouvé un remède ? interrompit Remus, plein d'espoir.

Dumbledore perdit son sourire et regarda Remus d'un air grave en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

- Malheureusement non, répondit Dumbledore, navré de voir les épaules de son élève s'affaissées. Ce sera dure pour toi, cette année et pour les autres à suivre. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour étudier à Poudlard. Nous avons donc mis au point un plan pour que tu puisses suivre tes études normalement sans représenter de danger pour les autres élèves.

Remus acquiesça, soulagé. Il n'aurait pas voulu que James, ou même Sirius, ne soit contaminé par lui.

- Lorsque tu auras besoin d'être isolé, Madame Pomfresh, notre infirmière, te conduira dans l'espace qui t'est réservé. Il s'agit d'une petite maison close à Pré-au-Lard. On y accède par un passage secret, situé sous le Saule Cogneur. C'est d'ailleurs à cet effet qu'il a été planté cet été.

Remus ouvrit la bouche mais quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce. Il s'agissait de l'infirmière, une jeune femme, plutôt petite, très charmante. Mais son air de sévérité devait dissuader tous les élèves pensionnaires dans son infirmerie d'aller contre ses lois. À son arrivée, Dumbledore sauta pour aller la saluer.

- Ah ! Pompom, vous voilà !

- Bonsoir Monsieur le Directeur. Alors, le voilà, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Remus qui ouvrit de nouveau sa bouche pour parler. Mon pauvre garçon. A-t-on idée d'être si jeune ?

Les lèvres pincées, les yeux emplis de pitié, l'infirmière fit l'examen médical complet sur Remus. Ses lèvres se pinçaient toujours un peu plus alors qu'elle faisait mentalement le bilan de la santé du nouvel élève. Chaque observation était ponctuée de commentaires marmonnés inintelligemment. Pendant que la jolie infirmière tournait autour de Remus, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall discutaient à voix basse en jetant de fréquent coups d'œil à Remus. Ce dernier avait de plus en plus hâte de rejoindre James dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Lorsque Madame Pomfresh eut terminé, elle alla se joindre au conciliabule des deux professeurs pour faire le point avec eux. Légèrement inquiet, Remus engloutit toute une poignée des chocolats de Dumbledore en attendant qu'on se souvienne de lui. Finalement, le professeur Dumbledore se retourna vers lui avec un large sourire.

- Ne sois pas inquiet, Remus. Pompom a demandé à t'examiner régulièrement pour s'assurer que tu sois toujours en bonne santé. Nous ne voudrions pas perdre un élève ! Je voulais aussi savoir, avoir de t'envoyer à ton dortoir, si tu voyais un quelconque inconvénients aux mesures installées.

- Non monsieur, répondit Remus en trouvant ses chaussures soudainement très intéressantes. Tout ce que je veux, c'est étudier ici.

- Parfait. Je préfèrerais que tu gardes le secret sur le fait que tu sois un loup-garou (voilà, c'est dit, la nouvelle du siècle). Sauf si tu ressens le besoin d'en parler à un de tes camarades.

- D'accord, Monsieur, dit Remus en se jurant que si jamais qui que ce soit apprenait son état il se jetterait du haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard.

- Le professeur McGonagall va te conduire à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Passe une bonne nuit, Remus.

- Bonne nuit Professeur. Bonne nuit Madame Pomfresh.

Remus suivit le professeur McGonagall qui l'invitait à retourner dans la Grande Salle. Sans un mot, le Professeur de Métamorphose le guida à travers de nombreux couloirs et passages secrets. Elle semblait tous les connaître et Remus fut très rapidement perdu malgré les nombreux points de repères qu'il gravait dans sa mémoire. Un peu paniqué, Remus se demanda comment il allait faire pour retrouver son chemin lorsqu'il lui faudrait se rendre à ses cours.

Finalement, ils débouchèrent dans un large couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait d'une dame réellement corpulente. Le professeur se tourna alors vers son élève et lui fit un de ses rares, Remus devait l'apprendre plus tard dans l'année, sourire.

- Vous savez, Mr Lupin, votre… maladie est quelque chose de lourd à porte. Si vous voulez en parlez, le professeur Dumbledore, Pomfresh ou moi-même serons heureux de vous écoutez.

- Merci Professeur.

- Le mot de passe est scorpus (ça ne veut rien dire, c'est sortit de notre imagination). Bonne nuit, Mr Lupin.

- Bonne nuit, Professeur.

Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota et il entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. C'était un grande pièce circulaire agréablement confortable et accueillante, éclairée par un feu de foyer. Sur un des fauteuils usés et dépareillés, il y avait James qui dormait, un filet de bave coulant sur son épaule, en attendant Remus. Précautionneusement, Remus lui secoua l'épaule épargnée. Mais il dut recommencer plusieurs fois avant d'avoir une réaction de la part de James. En fait, l'endormit ne fit que tourner la tête et inondé son autre épaule. Un sourire malicieux s'étira alors sur le visage de Remus lorsqu'il trouva le moyen infaillible pour réveiller son meilleur ami. Malheureusement pour James, il n'y avait que la carafe en argent, remplie d'eau, pour faire l'affaire. Innocemment, Remus feignit de laisser tomber le pichet et tout son contenu se déversa sur le dormeur en l'aspergeant d'eau froide.

- Quoi ? Hein ? Quesskia ?

- Réveille-toi, James, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

- Ah ! C'est toi, Remus ! Bon sang, tu peux bien faire le malin ! Où étais-tu ?

- Aux toilettes, répondit évasivement Remus.

James grogna quelque chose et haussa les épaules avant de monter, Remus à sa suite, pour trouver un dortoir de première année prêt à les accueillir tous les deux. Comble de malchance, ou coup du destin, il n'y avait qu'un seul dortoir de disponible. Celui de Peter Pettigrow et de Sirius Black…

Polly: YO ! Nous voilà de retour de la Gaspésie !

Ortie: Ouais, y'avait plein d'oiseaux…

Polly: … de gros cailloux inutiles…

Ortie:… de la pluie…

Polly: … Mais aussi un peu de beau temps…

Ortie: C'était joyeux ! Mais malgré ce merveilleux voyage, nous n'avons pas chômer.

Polly: Ouais, nous avons écrit tout ce chapitre, mais il nous a fallu 2 jour pour tout recopier à l'ordi.

Ortie: Nous sommes très contente d'être de retour.

Polly: yap, et on a un message pour vous : Just be Happy, Happy and smile oh et puis,.vous pouvez ajouter: Enjoy this new chapter ! XD

Si vous aimez,

Envoyez des reviews !

Si vous aimez pas,

Envoyez des reviews !! XD


	8. Je veux mes vingts Gallions, Potter !

RAR (de la part de Polly):

Edwige: merci du commentaire ;-) mais Sirius a TOUJOURS été arrogant, non ?

VanGog: tiens, la voilà la suite bonne lecture

Astrie: Merci :-) comme tu peux voir, on a toujours pas lâcher la patate ! tant pis pour le manque de temps ;-) c'est déjà sympa d'être passé nous voir !

Lilyz5: euh... on t'a envoyé un reviews (vérifie tous les réviews qu'elle a envoyé) ah oui ! Ortie t'a écrit :-) eh bien, je file allez voir ça moi aussi ! Ça nous a pris du temps pour la chanson du Choixpeau, mais moi aussi je suis fière du résultat !

Bon, voilà la suite, on se revoit dans une semaine ! Tourlou !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Je veux mes vingt Gallions, Potter ! (il était difficile à trouver ce titre !)

Peter Pettigrow ne se réveilla pas en douceur ce matin-là. En fait, on n'aurait pas pu se réveiller plus brutalement. Vers six heure, on l'avait tiré de ses rêves en criant sans retenu dans le dortoir.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là, Potter ? avait hurlé Sirius en apercevant James dans le lit voisin.

- Je dormais, répondit James tac au tac.

- Évidemment, t'aurais pas pu t'installer _ailleurs_ !?

- C'était le seul dortoir de première année encore libre.

- Sort d'ici et va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon, Potter.

- Et toi, va te faire piétiner par un troupeau d'hippogriffe, crapaud cornu !  
  
- Répète ça pour voir !  
  
La situation dégénéra rapidement. Sirius avait empoigner le collet du pyjama de Potter et l'avait projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce. Potter s'écrasa lourdement sur le lit de Peter. Tous les occupants de la pièces, éveillés, furent surpris par la réaction de Sirius, mais celui qui semblait le plus stupéfait était Sirius lui-même. Furieux, Potter s'était relevé, en remettant ses lunettes et sans prêté attention à Peter qui avait le souffle coupé par le choc, et il s'était jeté sur Sirius. Une des chose les plus étonnante que Peter vu ce matin-là fût Remus qui ne s'était même pas réveiller par les performances vocales ou physique de ses compagnons de chambre. Même lorsque Sirius lui tomba dessus, il n'eut d'autre réaction que de se retourner dans son sommeil. Finalement ce fût le préfet de cinquième année qui entra avec fracas dans le dortoir, qui réveilla Remus.  
  
- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?!?!?!  
  
Aussitôt, Sirius et Potter suspendirent leur geste dans une pose combative. Sirius avait une grosse marque rouge sur la joue et Potter, les lunettes de travers, saignait du nez. Silencieusement Peter remercia le ciel d'avoir envoyer le préfet dans leur dortoir. Il vit que Sirius et Potter étaient mal à l'aise et ils se lâchèrent en fixant le préfet. Curieux de voir la suite, Peter s'assit sur son lit et regarda la scène.  
  
- Vous avez de la chance que je sois clément le premier jour d'école ! fit le préfet de mauvaise humeur. Vous êtes aussi chanceux que je sois trop paresseux pour allez voir le professeur McGonagall !  
  
Peter vit alors la tête d'un autre garçon à l'air ensommeillé apparaître derrière la porte.  
  
- Chouette ! une bagarre !  
  
Le garçon fit mine de rentrer dans la dortoir lorsque le préfet l'attrapa par le collet.  
  
- Fiche le camps, Davies !

- Oh ! mais aller ! une petite bataille d'oreiller, ça te dit rien ?  
  
Peter aurait juré que le préfet avait hésité à dire « oui », mais au lieu de ça il jeta Davies hors du dortoir.  
  
- Maintenant, vous deux, vous réglerez vos différent à l'aide d'un médiateur au lieu de réveiller tout le château !  
  
Sur cette déclaration, il sortit et Sirius et Potter s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en se lançant des regards mauvais. À l'autre extrémité du dortoir un bruit fit sursauté Peter qui échappa un petit cri.  
  
- Aaaaaaallô, fit Remus en baillant.  
  
Peter vit le regard mauvais que Sirius lança à Remus, qui n'y prêta pas attention. Potter salua son ami en lui souhaitant « Bon matin », ce fût une erreur car Sirius avait ramassé un uniforme et il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain avant que Potter ne puisse faire le moindre geste.  
  
- Sors de là, Black ! Je voulais y aller.  
  
Comme Peter s'y attendait, Sirius ignora royalement son rival. Peter n'osa pas dire à Potter que s'était inutile de taper sur la porte, elle ne s'ouvrerait pas, il avait trop peur de sa réaction. Finalement Potter comprit de lui-même qu'il ne pourrait pas utilisé la salle de bain et il tira les rideau de son baldaquin pour revêtir son uniforme. Un peu dépassé, Remus jeta un regard interrogateur à Peter qui préféra d'hausser les épaules comme s'il ne comprenait pas lui non plus. Après tout, la rivalité en Sirius et Potter ne le concernait pas. Peter et Remus s'habillèrent en silence et ils sortirent ensemble du dortoir.  
  
- Sirius et ton copain n'ont pas l'air de s'entendre à merveille, dit timidement Peter.

- En effet. D'après ce que j'ai comprit, c'est une histoire de famille.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais... mais j'ai pas très bien compris. Au fait, ajouta-t-il en remarquant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le couloir où ils étaient, où est la Grande Salle ?  
  
Finalement, il ne trouvèrent la Grande Salle qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Ils y étaient parvenus grâce aux bons conseils de plusieurs portraits, les indication des fantôme (bien que Peeves leur avait jeter quelques objets par dessus la tête) et l'aide des plus vieux. Entre temps ils avaient fini par devenir amis. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle ils durent se séparer. Comme Peter s'y attendait, Sirius et Potter s'étaient assis le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Tant mieux, pensa-t-il, comme ça, ça évitera les confrontation.  
  
- Bonjour Sirius, fit Peter en s'asseyant sur la chaise d'à côté.

- Salut, répondit l'autre d'un air sombre.

- C'est fou comme on se perd vite dans ce château.

- Mouais.

- Ça... ça ne va pas ? demanda timidement Peter.

- Potter, il me tape sur les nerfs.

- Il ne t'a pas remboursé les vingt gallions ?  
  
Sirius le regarda d'un aire incrédule, puis il se souvint du pari. Peter vit avec horreur Sirius se levé et se dirigé d'un pas vif vers ce Potter. Il se leva d'un bond et il suivit Sirius, il avait un don pour tout foutre en l'air. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de Remus et Potter, qui bavardaient joyeusement. Peter salua Remus de la main. Il sursauta lorsque Sirius frappa de son poing la table, en face de James.  
  
- Potter, je veux mes vingt Gallions.  
  
Potter regarda Sirius, incrédule. Aïe, aïe, pensa Peter, ils vont encore se chicaner à cause de moi.  
  
- Je ne te doit rien, Black, tu as triché.

- Que... QUOI ?! Je n'ai pas triché !

- Oui, tu as triché, les Black vont à Serpentard. (NdA : Non mais ! Quel gamin !)

- Potter si tu ne me donne pas _immédiatement_ vingt Gallions j'écrase ta tête de véracrasse.

- Essaye donc pour voir petit...  
  
L'insulte qui suivit ne vaut pas la peine d'être répété. Potter s'était levé et il toisait Sirius d'un air de défi. Peter s'éloigna très rapidement des deux adversaire de peur d'être prit dans le combat, il vit que Remus semblait inquiet. Alors que Sirius allait faire un pas en direction de James, une jeune fille rousse, Lily Evans, arriva devant eux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Va-t-en, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Oui, ça me regarde. Si vous vous battez devant des professeurs nous allons perdre des points.

- Des points ? demanda Remus.

- Vous n'avez pas écouter professeur McGonagall avant la répartition ?  
  
Peter, Remus, Sirius et James se regardèrent. Peter avait été trop angoisser avant la répartition pour écouter ce que McGonagall avait à dire. Remus lui confia plus tard qu'il n'avait pas écouter car il était trop occupé à calmer James qui ne cessait d'insulté Sirius à voix basse. Lily Evans soupira et elle leur expliqua en quoi consistait les points.  
  
- Donc, si vous vous battez, vous ferez perdre des points à Gryffondor.

- Juste ça ? demande Potter d'un ton septique.  
  
Evans lui jeta un regard noir et s'en alla.  
  
- Fait comme tu veux, Potter, mais tu vasle regretter.

- Décidément, c'est une vrai harpie qui met son nez n'importe où ! s'exclama Potter.

- Mais tu ne la connais même pas, soupira Remus.  
  
Peter surpris le regard noir que Potter jeta à Remus  
  
-Mes vingt Gallion, répéta Sirius, la main tendue.  
  
Mais James refusa encore et ne revint pas sur sa décision. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Sirius abandonna la partie et s'en alla d'un pas furieux avec Peter. D'une manière ou d'une autre il finirait bien par les avoir ses vingt Gallions.

* * *

Le lendemain James se réveilla un peu en retard. Remus l'attendait depuis un bon moment mais, ils descendirent les escalier qui menait à la salle commune avec une mine joyeuse. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la dernière marche, Anna Parry fonça sur eux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous devez vous rendre immédiatement à la Grande Salle. Professeur McGonagall distribue les horaires. Aller, dépêcher vous !  
  
James et Remus se dirigèrent rapidement vers la grosse Dames et ils sortirent de la tour de Gryffondor. Ils atteignirent rapidement la Grande Salle. La veille ils avaient fait plusieurs fois le trajet pour être sûr de s'en souvenir. McGonagall passait les horaires à la tables des Gryffondor. Ils allèrent directement la voir pour avoir les leurs.  
  
- Bon....On commence par un cour de métamorphose, dit James, et... oh ! non ! 

- Quoi ?

- Le premier cour de vol est seulement vendredi.

- En effet, c'est dommage, répondit Remus qui avait éclaté de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de James. Oh ! aller, c'est pas grave, tu pourrais...  
  
James ne sut jamais ce que Remus s'apprêtait à dire. Un cri résonna dans la Grande et plus de la moitié des élèves se turent. James se leva pour voir d'où ça venait. Il l'aperçut très vite. Une lettre rouge vif, une beuglante, en face de Sirius Black.  
  
- ... ÉTÉ AUSSI INSULTÉE ! TON PÈRE A PRESQUE EU UNE ATTAQUE !!! SERDAIGLE ÇA AURAIT PU ÊTRE ACCEPTABLE, MAIS _GRYFFONDOR_, LA MOITIER DES SANG-DE-BOURBE DE RETROUVE LÀ. TRAITRE À TA FAMILLE !!! UNE HONTE POUR NOUS TOUS. GRYFFONDOR... BON À RIEN...  
  
James prit un malin plaisir à essayer de deviner l'émotion que trahissait les joues rosies de Black. Tout le monde écoutait la beuglante. Une seule personne ne semblait pas l'entendre : Black.  
  
- ... NE VEUX PLUS _JAMAIS_ TE REVOIR DANS MA MAISON. TU NE MÉRITE PAS LE NOBLE NOM DES BLACK. TRAITRE !!! J'ESPÈRE POUR TOI QUE C'EST UN MALHEUREUX MALENTENDU. JE VAIS ÉCRIRE AU DIRECTEUR POUR TE FAIRE CHANGER DE MAISON. IMBÉCILE, IDIOT, VERACRASSE PUANT. MEME KREATURR MÉRITE PLUS DE RESPECT QU'UN GRYFFONDOR ! AU MOINS IL Y A ENCORE REGULUS POUR PRÉSERVER L'HONNEUR DE LA FAMILLE !!!  
  
La beuglante s'enflamma et la grande salle redevint silencieuse. Les conversation reprirent peu à peu et il y eut quelques ricanement. Black parlait avec Pettigrow comme si rien ne s'était passer, malgré le teint livide de son visage.  
  
- Ou lala, ça commence pas vraiment bien pour lui, dit une fille de troisième année, une certaine Ambrella Cadbury.

- Je me sens gêné pour Black, avoua Remus.

- Pas moi, assura James.  
  
Ambrella Cadbury le regarda avec un certain dégoût et Remus secoua la tête.  
  
- Il a ce qu'il mérite, continua-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas plus de cœur que la mère de Black, cracha Cadbury avant de s'en aller.  
  
James haussa les épaules et Remus fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Je ne ressentirai jamais de compassion pour quelqu'un venant d'une famille qui soutiens les actions de Tu-Sais-Qui, fit James pour se justifier.

- Qui ça ? demanda Remus, déconcerté.

- Tu-Sais-Qui...

- Non, c'est qui lui ?

- Tu sais... Voldemort...

- Ah ! lui... Maman dit toujours d'appeler les choses par leur nom, qu'il n'y a rien de pire que d'avoir peur d'un nom.

- Je vois... ouais, moi aussi je vais faire comme toi, décida James en ne voulant pas paraître pour un faible. Donc, comme je le disais, je ne compatirai jamais avec quelqu'un dont la famille soutient Tu... Voldemort.  
  
Remus leva les yeux vers le plafond magique de la Grande Salle, qui représentait un ciel parsemé de petit nuage blanc. Il était à la recherche d'un argument qui convaincrait James.  
  
- Si je te disais que mon père travaillait de gré pour Voldemort, finit-il par dire entre deux bouchées de toast, cesserais-tu d'être mon ami?  
  
James resta interdit, cherchant comment répondre sans se contre dire. Finalement, il n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre honnêtement.  
  
- Bien sûr que non, nous avons fait un serment et puis, c'est ton père, pas toi, dit-il, résigné. Est-ce que ton père travaille vraiment pour Voldemort? ajouta-t-il, vaguement inquiet.

- Aucune idée, ça fait cinq ans que je l'ai pas revu. Mais Sirius n'est peut- être pas du même avis que ses parents. Laisse une chance avant de juger, reprit Remus d'un ton philosophique.

- Oui... mais... toi c'est pas pareille ! Tu ne viens pas d'une famille de mage noir !

- Peu importe, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules, laisse-lui une chance.  
  
James grommela qu'il « allait y penser » et finit son bol de gruau en silence, furieux de se faire dire la morale par Remus. Ils partirent en avance à leur cour et ils ne le regrettèrent pas car, bien sûr, les portes qui restaient fermés, les escaliers qui bougeaient et les trop nombreux passages secrets ne les aidait pas du tout. En plus Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, menait la vie dure à quiconque le croisait. Malheureusement, James ne connaissait pas assez de sortilège pour lui faire regretter l'armure qui lui avait écrasé les pieds ni assez de temps pour s'en occuper. Ils errèrent vraiment longtemps et cette fois les tableaux ne les aidèrent pas.  
  
- Non, jeunes hommes, ne prenez pas le couloir de droite ! Je connais mieux ce château que cette imbécile de vieille folle. Revenez sur vos pas plutôt.

- Comment osez-vous ! Écoutez-moi prenez le couloir de droite puis tourné à gauche, vous arriverez au couloir de métamorphose 500 mètre plus loin.

- N'importe quoi ! Retournez sur vos pas, descendez trois marche de l'escalier et foncer dans le mur, il y a un passage secret.  
  
Finalement aucun tableau n'avait raison. James s'était cogner le nez très fort sur le mur et Remus était partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Finalement ce fût avec un chance inouïe qu'ils rencontrèrent le professeur McGonagall qui accepta de les reconduire jusqu'à son cour.  
  
- Asseyez-vous et taisez-vous ! ordonna McGonagall.  
  
Les élèves qui bavardaient, éparpillés dans la classes, s'empressèrent d'obéir à l'ordre direct du professeur. Lorsque tous les élèves furent assis et en silence, McGonagall commença son cour.  
  
- Sachez d'abord que, dans cette classe, c'est moi qui enseigne. Je vous demanderai donc, Miss Deep, de cessez de parler à Miss Evans.  
  
Amelia Deep se redressa et fit mine d'être plus attentive.  
  
- La métamorphose est l'une des matière les plus difficile et dangereuse que vous aurez à étudiez au cour de vos sept année à Poudlard. Vous pourrez changer votre bureau en cochon (elle montra l'exemple d'un coup de baguette) ou même modifier votre apparence (le professeur se changea en chat tigré sous le regard éberlué de ses élèves avant de redevenir professeur dans un ''Pop'' sonore). Mais, poursuivit-elle pour y arriver vous devrez faire preuve d'attention et d'effort en théorie et en pratique.  
  
Le premier cour de métamorphose se révéla difficile pour de nombreux élèves. Mais l'exercice qui consistait à changer une allumette en aiguille sembla particulièrement aisé pour James et Sirius. À moins qu'ils faisaient des efforts exceptionnels pour s'impressionner mutuellement...

- Voilà, j'ai fini, s'exclama fièrement James le jeudi matin suivant.  
  
Il tendit à Remus un morceau de parchemin.  
  
- Classement des professeurs, lu-t-il.

- Ouais, annonça fièrement James.

- Ça sert à quoi ? s'étonna Rémus.  
  
James soupira, il fallait vraiment tout lui expliquer.  
  
- C'est pour savoir dans quels cours on peut se permettre de dérangé un peu et dans quels cours il ne faut pas dérangé. Vas-y, lit-le.

- Ok. Donc, Professeur McGonagall : Métamorphose. Vieille harpie, strict et sévère. Directrice des Gryffondor. Professeur Dimbolt : Botanique. Le professeur le plus crétin et le plus injuste de Poudlard. Directeur des Serpentard. Très gentil comme description.

- Mais c'est la pure vérité ! se défendit James.

- Il a raison, approuva Ambrella Cadbury.  
  
Après deux jours, Ambrella avait prit l'habitude de prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de James et Remus, parfois une de ses amies l'accompagnait. Ils mangeaient et ils riaient un peu puis Ambrella retournait voir les autres élèves de sa classe.  
  
- Dimbolt est vraiment horrible.

- Pas tant que ça ! dit Remus.  
  
James leva un sourcil, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Remus le défendait. Les Gryffondor partageaient le cour de botanique avec les Serdaigle, les deux maisons s'entendaient bien et ils étaient tous d'accord sur un même point : le professeur Dimbolt était un minable. Au début, James avait été ravi de l'avoir comme professeur. Il connaissait les parents de Black et il semblait aussi en colère qu'eux que Black ne fasse pas parti de sa maison. Mais James avait beaucoup moins rit lorsque le professeur Dimbolt avait enlever cinq points à Gryffondor parce qu'une élève de Serdaigle, Alice Smith, avait cassé un pot à fleur. Il avait accusé Remus de ne pas avoir rattrapé le pot qui s'était brisé en milles morceaux. Puis Dimbolt lui avait dit de rester après la cour. James et Alice Smith, l'avait attendu à l'extérieur de la serre. Smith s'était confondue en excuse lorsque Remus, l'air accablé, fût réapparut. Il lui dit que ce n'était pas très grave et Alice, soulagée, lui sourit avant de partir. Un peu plus tard James lui avait demandé ce que Dimbolt lui voulait. Selon Remus, Dimbolt lui avait tout simplement dit de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.  
  
- Oui, il est abominable ce type, Remus, tu ne peux pas le nier, insista Ambrella.  
  
Remus haussa les épaules et continua sa lecture à voix haute.  
  
- Professeur Andro : astronomie. Un type très sympathique.

- Le professeur Andro ? s'étonna Ambrella.

- Bien sûr ! Il dit plein de blague et il rit tout le temps !

- Ah ! C'est vrai qu'il est_ drôle_ au début, mais après deux ans il te tape sur les nerfs, tu va voir !

- Bon, professeur Binns : histoire de la magie. Fantôme au pouvoirs soporifiques.  
  
James sourit, fier de la réaction que produit son commentaire, Remus avait hausser un sourcil avec un sourire amusé et Ambrella s'était esclaffée d'un grand rire.  
  
- Professeur Flitwick : enchantement. Petit personnage, sympa, cour parfait pour parler. Professeur Odell : potion. Vieille femme spéciale. Directrice des Serdaigles.  
  
En effet, bien que très compétente, Odell était spéciale. Elle savait tout se qu'on pouvait savoir sur l'art de fabriquer les potions. Mais elle ne se souciait pas du tout de ce que les élèves faisaient pendant la classe... ou du moins c'est ce que cru tous les élèves pendant le premier cour. Le cour de potion regroupait les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Au début, le professeur Odell leur fit un petit discourt de bienvenu, puis elle avait inscrit au tableau le nom de la potion qu'ils devaient fabriquer et la façon de la créé.  
  
- Si vous avez des question, je serai à l'avant de la classe, a-t-elle dit avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau.  
  
Les élèves avait alors commencé à sortir leur ingrédients mais personne ne se concentrait vraiment, on parlait, on riait, mais le professeur Odell n'était pas intervenue. La seule fois où elle s'était levé s'était lorsqu'un élève de Serpentard, Jules Rosier, avait renversé la potion d'un Gryffondor sur la tête de son propriétaire. Odell s'était dirigé vers Rosier et elle lui fit un sermon qu'il n'était pas près d'oublié. Elle retira 30 points à Serpentard et en plus elle donna une retenue à Rosier. Bien, avait pensé James, il y a des limites qu'il ne faut pas dépassé. À la fin du cour tous ceux qui n'avait pas terminé ou réussit sa potion se virent attribué un devoir supplémentaire très long et difficile. L'un des seuls élève qui n'en reçut pas fût Serverus Rogue, qui s'attirait moins de sympathie de la part de James que Sirius Black. James lui aussi reçu le devoir, il ne s'était pas concentré et Remus, malgré les efforts qu'il avait fournit, s'était avéré particulièrement mauvais en potion. Après avoir remit le devoir au professeur, James se promit de ne plus jamais raté une potion. Quatre heures pour un devoir supplémentaire ? Non merci !  
  
- Bon, et les autres professeur ? demanda Ambrella.

- J'y suis, dit Remus. Professeur Sparrow : défense contre les forces du mal. Ennemi numéro un, vieux rapace.  
  
Remus fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Comment ça « Ennemi numéro un » ? s'inquiéta Ambrella.

- Tu n'as pas eu de cour avec lui ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Il est si terrible que ça ?

- Après une analyse complète de son comportement, fit James d'un air professionnel, je dirais que oui.  
  
La première impression que l'on avait en voyant le professeur Sparrow était la même la deuxième et la troisième fois. À vrai dire, il donnait l'impression d'être un oiseau de proie prêt à fondre sur vous à la moindre faiblesse et ce à tout moment de la journée ! Il s'était avéré que loin de n'avoir que l'allure d'un faucon, il en avait aussi le caractère exécrable. Le mardi après-midi, les élèves de Gryffondor étaient arrivés en avance au cour de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, visiblement excités d'apprendre à se battre contre d'horribles Trolls ou encore contre des mages noirs ou des vampires ! Ils s'étaient assis en silence dans la classe, attendant que le professeur Sparrow arrive, ce qu'il ne fit pas avant la cloche et la première chose qu'il dit, d'un ton impérial comme un général d'armée, fut :  
  
- Bande de ver de terre ! Avant de commencer l'abjecte tâche de vous enseigner, il faut mettre des choses au clairs ! Tant que vous n'aurez pas accéder au stade d'asticot en cinquième année, vous resterez les veracrasses gluants et puants qui me servent d'élèves ! Je suis le professeur Sparrow ! Cette année, vous devrez m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil sinon gare à vous ! Est-ce bien compris, bons à rien ?  
  
Un peu hébétée, la classe resta bouche bée. Ce qui ne plut vraiment pas au professeur Sparrow.  
  
- Sales petites vermines ! Lorsque je vous posez une question vous devez me répondre : OUI, PROFESSEUR, OUI ! Sinon vous recevrez les punitions adéquate ! Suis-je bien clair ?

- OUI, PROFESSEUR, OUI ! avait alors scandé la classe.  
  
Même si l'habitude du professeur Sparrow à gesticuler et postillonner abondamment pouvait se révéler particulièrement amusant durant les premières minutes, les sanctions données à quiconque ne travaillait pas ou parlait sans autorisation l'était beaucoup moins. James put le tester lorsqu'il se pencha sur Remus pour lui chuchoter un commentaire des plus constructifs à son oreille. En plus du devoir supplémentaire en Potion, il avait maintenant un devoir de plus en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et fait perdre dix points à sa maison.  
  
- Je vois, commenta Ambrella, légèrement inquiète. Et euh... le professeur de vol ?

- On ne l'a que vendredi prochain, répondit James, déçu.

- Bah, ce n'est qu'un cour après tout, c'est pas comme le Quidditch ! C'est tellement merveilleux de pouvoir y jouer !  
  
James la regarda les yeux ronds, plein d'envie.  
  
- Tu fais partie de l'équipe ? demanda Remus.

- Oui, je suis poursuiveuse.

- J'ai hâte d'être en deuxième année, marmonna James en finissant son bol de céréale.  
  
James et Remus quittèrent la Grande Salle dix minutes plus tard pour se rendre à un double cour de potion. La journée passa plutôt vite et pendant le dîner James ne tenait plus en place. À présent il comptait les heures qui restait avant le cour de vol, ce qui eu pour effet d'exaspéré royalement Remus. Après un bon repas James et Remus montèrent à la tour de Gryffondor pour faire leur devoir de métamorphose. Rmus avait encore eu un devoir supplémentaire en potion et James l'aida tant bien que mal à le finir. Bref ce fût vers 10 heure qu'ils montèrent se coucher. La dernière chose que James entendit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fût Black qui disait :  
  
- Potter, tu me dois toujours vingt Gallions.


End file.
